How the Heart Changes
by Kawairashii hikari
Summary: Naruto high school fanfic. Sasuke's heart starts to change when a new student arrives in the school. He actually wants to protect her from the guys at the school who fawn over her. SasukexOC, NarutoxHinata, SakuraxGaara, slight InoxShika
1. Introducing the Heart

**I saw everyone else doing a high school fic about Naruto so I wanted to do one too. Except, yeah I like using my own characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this plot.**

XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We have a new student as of today…"

A blonde haired kid named Naruto asks super loud, "IS IT A GIRL?!"

The silver haired teacher responds, "Hai, Naruto."

Naruto looks up to his teacher, eyes full of tears, "Arigatou Kakashi sensei, for accepting her into this classroom. Maybe we'll finally have a GORGEOUS girl in this classroom now."

All the other boys nod their heads yes in agreement with Naruto's rude remark; even Sasuke who sat next to Naruto nodded his head slightly.

Sakura, Ino, and Karin stood up out of their chairs.

"WHAT?! YOU THINK WE'RE NOT GORGEOUS?!"

Naruto stutters fixing his comment now that he sees Sakura outraged, "Uh, um, I mean you all are pretty and all, but you're not gorgeous."

Karin and Ino say at the same time, "Well at least I know that Sasuke kun didn't say that we weren't gorgeous."

Sasuke looks at them sternly, turning around in his seat, "I did."

They yell louder this time, "WHAT!!"

Kakashi says, "Shut up all of you lets start the attendance."

XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Do I have to go in there? I really don't want too." A girl says with a sweet voice.

She has blue grey eyes. And raven hair that make her eyes stand out more than they already do.

She has on a white buttoned up shirt that has three quarter length sleeves. It's different than everyone else's polo shirts. And a blue skirt that rises slightly above her knees. 

The boy says, "You have to Kayase chan."

"Nandeee??"

"Because your parents said so…"

He smirks, he replies, "Nothing to say huh? Come on then…"

She opens the door as the entire class looked towards it waiting for the student to walk through.

Instead of her walking in peacefully, the boy is behind her holding onto her shoulders, as if she would run away. She at least smiled at the students.

All the boys except for Sasuke had their eyes gaping towards her and drool coming out of their mouths.

Sasuke asks, under his breath, "What's so special about her?"

Naruto says loudly that even she and the boy can hear him, "SASUKE! YOU CAN JUST ABOUT DROWN IN HER EYES THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!!"

All the girls giggle at Naruto's stupidity.

The girl blushes and the boy's face turns into a frown.

Sasuke mumbles, "Baka, I think that might be her boyfriend."

Naruto shakes his head. "Doubt it, that's Tsurai… I think he already has one."

Sasuke didn't even notice it was Tsurai, next to him Tsurai was one of the most popular and good looking guys at the school. But people threw themselves at Sasuke much more often than they did with Tsurai, but he was well liked.

Kakashi asks, "Please state your name and what you like to do."

She smiles at him and says, "Hai..."

"My name is Kayase Mitsuke and I like to cook and talk to my friends in my spare time."

Naruto yells, "CAN YOU BE MY FRIEND?!"

Tsurai yells at Naruto, "No she can't!"

Sakura stands up out of her seat… as something hit her.

She says, "Ah…!"

She points at Kayase.

"Kayase…!"

Kayase looks at her, she only knew one girl with pink hair, she had met her when she was smaller. She asks, "Sakura?"

Sakura says, "Hai! I should've known that was why Tsurai came in with you!"

Kayase replies smiling, "Yeah, he's so over protective… "

Tsurai says rolling his eyes at Kayase's comment, "I'll just go now. Bye Sakura chan."

"Bye."

Kakashi says, "Now where can you sit?"

Naruto says, "BY SASUKE! BY SASUKE!"

Sasuke looks at him annoyed, "How're you just going to offer up the seat next to me? How do you know I want to sit next to her?"

Naruto shrugs, "Who cares about you Sasuke. I want her to sit next to me."

Kakashi says, "Well, there are no more open seats, so sit by Sasuke."

"Hai."

She sits down in the seat next to Sasuke, as she sits down a wave of a sweet smelling perfume hits his nose. _It wasn't too flowery, or too strong but just right_ his mind thought. _Why am I even thinking about her perfume at all, I have no interest in her at all._

Naruto then tapped her shoulder that's when his annoying blabbering began. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Glad to have you in our class we had been waiting for you!! Your name is Kayase right?!"

She smiles at him, "Hai…"

XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ino says, "Wow how can someone be that freakin polite to Naruto?"

Sakura says, "She just nice like that."

Karin asks, "How do you even know her? She seems like she wouldn't even talk to someone like you."

Sakura rolls her eyes at Karin. Karin says, "I mean not just because you're ugly but because she seems… I don't know how to explain it."

Sakura says, "Well being from the same family as Tsurai she was raised being polite… unlike some parents who failed miserably trying to do that." 

Ino says, "Like you Karin…"

Karin ignores her comment, "Hey!! He just her next to my Sasuke kun!"

Ino says, "No my Sasuke kun."

Sakura looks at them annoyed, "Don't start anything with her because of that, there are no more seats in this class."

The both look around the room, they say, "I guess you're right…"

XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto asks, "Then can I call you Kayase CHAN?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Sure why not?"

Sasuke says, "All right dobe, enough with you harassing her and shut up."

Naruto pouts, but shuts up anyway, telling Sasuke was in a bad mood.

As class ended, Sakura came up to her asking if she needed help getting to her next class. And she said yes not knowing where Tsurai was in this big building.

She brought her to her math class where Sakura stood in front of her. She says, "Hey I think Sasuke kun has this class, you know the boy you were sitting by?"

"Hai."

Sakura says smiling, "Don't tell anybody I said this to you but I think your kindness could probably win him over."

"Hn."

Sakura had thought it came out of the girl's mouth, about to tell the girl that she sounded like him she looked over and saw him staring at her with a death glare. She gulped. She thought, _Hopefully he didn't just hear me! _She said goodbye to Kayase and hurriedly walked off.

Sasuke looked at Kayase from across the classroom, he had nothing else better to do with his time, he practically knew all this math stuff anyway. He hadn't heard what Sakura had said to her but he felt as if it was about him for some odd reason from how she looked at him nervously and ran off.

From the corner of her eye, she could constantly see the raven haired boy staring at her from her side. She thought, _Do I have something on my face? Why does he keep on staring at me?_

As the bell rung, she got out of her seat and went to the door, as she got there she accidentally bumped into someone and was knocked down.

He had helped her back up, seeing all of the hungry boys eyes that darted eagerly for the chance to help her, but as he stepped in to her rescue they backed off. He put out his hand as she took it graciously, she said to him, "Arigatou." All he could say was "Hn." As he continued to look at her. _It seems as if there is something about her that made your eyes not want to wander away. Maybe it was her eyes, maybe they are beautiful, as Naruto said._ Sasuke thought all of this to himself as he shook it off the thought inwardly.

He asked her, "Is it your lunch time now?"

She looked her schedule over and nodded her head. She wasn't blushing or smiling at him she just did a simple head nod with a calm face.

This was even more interesting, not ever had a girl not smiled at him before when he was face to face with them, and after he helped them. Well, he had never really helped anyone before but a lot of girls were in his face a lot.

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"Would you?"

A smile came upon her face; he knew still that she wasn't smiling at him but by his kind gesture.

He said, "Hai."

"Arigatou."

He didn't know why he decided to suggest that, he was never that nice to anyone. He had a miserable life, his older brother always ridiculed him, and his father always liked his brother better than him. His mother was on a neutral side, but it seemed as if she liked his brother better as well. He was always looked down upon, was always compared to Itachi no matter what it was. And it annoyed him to no end. He was always focused on his school work to get better at it than Itachi was but today, he wasn't focused and it was because of her.

Who knew why, because he certainly didn't, but suddenly when fell to his side and he saw those eyes scramble to her, as girls eyes do to him. It was if he felt he had to protect her from them, he knew with her kindness they'd probably eat her alive.

XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**OMG! That's a freaking long first chapter.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**I will be continuing this by the way.**


	2. Two Realizations

**Next chapter… I'm really starting to like this story. It interests me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have had Sasuke show a little more feelings toward Sakura.**

XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He didn't know that offering to take her to the lunch room would be so tiring and annoying. About every five minutes another guy would instantly pop up out of no where and would try to talk to her. And because she was so nice she didn't have the heart to tell them to back off. So, he had to do it, although he didn't even feel like it. But to protect her from those vultures, he would.

A random boy says, "What's up? Aren't you Kayase? Tsurai's little cousin…?"

She nods her head yes as Sasuke appears behind her and she turns around. The boy thinks, _Ah… I see Uchiha has done his charm on her. Looks like he's actually interested in someone, glad he's not gay._

He simply says, "Come on…" She replies happily, "Okay." As she walks away with him she lets out a sigh of relief and mumbles, "Arigatou."

He smirks from her comment, knowing that she must be tired of being mauled by all these guys. And well he could relate, his fan girls were growing since the beginning of tenth grade year started.

They soon arrive in front of two large doors. He pushes one of them open and walks through first, as he also holds open the door for her. He says, "Well, you're here." She looks around the lunch room and smiles at him genuinely.

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

Sasuke thinks, _Why is my heart beating so damn loud?_

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn."

He walks away from her as Naruto runs up to him.

"I saw you Sasuke KUN!!"

"What are you talking about dobe?" He asks the blonde annoyed by his tone.

"You were talking to Kayase chan! You two going on a date? Huh, HUH?!"

Sasuke asks, "Why would you even ask something stupid like that? Baka… I was bringing her here since she didn't know where the lunch room was."

They both step in line, and as the fan girls eyes gaze towards Sasuke they push all the other boys out of the line so he can get his food first. It just so happens that Naruto took advantage of this moment as well and moved to the front of the line. Sasuke bought some rice balls and Naruto asked for ramen of course, his all-time favorite.

They both sit down at a table filled with guys. There's about four of them. One's chubby and is stuffing his face with chips. Another has his head down on the table, half asleep. And two other ones are talking, a boy with pupil less eyes and one with short brown hair.

Naruto had briefly looked up from stuffing his face with ramen when he saw both Tsurai and Kayase walk past some people and out a door into the patio area. Naruto says, "Sasuke…." No answer. "Sasuke…!" He says with a mouth full of ramen looking up not seeing Sasuke.

The boy with his head looks at Naruto with one open eye, he says, "Sasuke left about ten minutes ago Naruto… what an idiot."

Naruto throws his bowl of ramen in the trash as he sits back down at the table his eyes search the room for Sasuke. He thinks, _Man where the heck did he go?! _

XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXO

He sat up on the roof eating his rice balls, he had already moved from Naruto's side. Not wanting to be bothered with any more of his stupid questions. After eating he looked into the sky, not really caring about the clouds up there. But focusing on his life… and about how it affected him as he grew up, it made his heart hard, and made him ignore people and focus on his goal. And that goal was to beat Itachi in everything that their father complimented him on, and criticized Sasuke at.

He heard the patio door close slightly. No one was out there today so you could hear even the slightest of things. Sasuke made his head slightly downcast, looking at the boy and the girl who now sat on the bench together.

_It's her, of all people it would be her… _He thought to himself. He had been hoping after taking her to the lunch room he wouldn't have to see her again today. He didn't know what she did to him, and he wasn't sure if he quite liked it. I mean sure he wanted to protect her from all the guys and crap. But that didn't mean he needed her to show any type of affection towards him, or looked at him the way she did. _It's like her eyes leave me in a trance or something… I have to get her out my head. I have to focus on beating Itachi._

XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXO

Tsurai says to her, "I have some bad news Kayase…." She looks up from him from her empty container. She asks, "What happened? Did someone get hurt again?" 

"Antaro… "

"What happened to him?!" The pitch and urgency of her voice went up a few notches.

"They said that he died today… he was trying to fight against it, but it was his time… he's dead. I'm so sorry Kayase."

She turned her head the other way, trying to keep a strong face. Even though her eyes start to redden and tear. 

"I'll leave you alone right now, but don't try to dwell on this for too long." He walks back into the lunch room.

Sasuke looks at her face now with a frown and her eyes red and teary. He could see a few tear drops come down from her eyes as well. _It's weird to see her with a frown; it doesn't suit her at all._ He thinks to himself when he notices that it looks like she's staring straight at him. He sighs, and thinks, _Since I've been seen I might as well get down and……… say something._

She thinks, looking up into blurriness, _Hm… I think that's Sasuke but I can't even tell because I can hardly see anything!!_

He had jumped down from the roof and was now walking towards her. As he looked down at her he says in his usual stoic manner, "Why are you crying?" He walked up and took a seat next to her on the farthest part of the bench.

His voice was smooth and soothing to her. And it was the only thing that made her fast heart beat slow down from her being troubled with this terrible news. She had no idea why he, Sasuke, practically a stranger had this affect on her, but he did. But, she tried to disregard those feelings for him since she knew he probably had enough of fan girls.

She thought, _Does he even care, or is he asking just to be nice? _Even though she looked him in the eyes those dark onyx eyes led her to no answer. And so she just replied, "My… uhm, brother died today…" 

"Hn."

Her voice gets low, as her tone changes to a dangerous one, "Nani?"

Sasuke looks at her sternly, not sure of what to say before he made the wrong step. _Chh… why am I even thinking about considering her feelings before I say something out of my mouth?_ He says slowly, "I have a brother of my own, but if he died today I wouldn't mind."

She looks at him bewildered, "I've heard plenty times today from girls of the 'cold-hearted Sasuke who has my heart'… but, how can you not care about your brother?"

He looks at her with a frown, his onyx eyes now staring down her blue grey eyes. 

She was staring into his eyes as well, waiting to receive an answer. She also wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see better.

"It's my business and I don't have to tell you, a complete stranger, about it."

She hunches her shoulders and smiles, "Whatever." She gets up and throws her bin in the trash. Sasuke looks at her get up and throw away her bin but immediately turns his head away when he realizes she sees him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm going back inside? Come with me?"

He looked at her weirdly, _She was crying minutes ago and now she's just fine. It doesn't take much to get her smiling again._

"Hn."

From where the trash can was she swiftly walked towards the door as she……..

Tripped over the one of the bench's leg.

"Aah!"

XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOX

**Hoped you liked this chapter. I thought it was all right. I think I'll have more fun writing the next one though. **

**Please review! :P**


	3. The Nurse's room

**The third chapter! Wow I'm updating fast… well for me. It's probably going to move a little slower seeing I'll be going back to school tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the review!**

XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXO

Normally Sasuke was more agile but her fall really took him by surprise and he didn't have time to react. She didn't fall on her but on her butt, she was thankful for that. She had sprained her ankle though. She holds onto it her leg tightly as if the pain would never cease.

"Hn." He stands up from the bench finally. He says, "I'm guessing you can't stand up?"

She thinks, _Hmm…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?! _She says smartly through gritted teeth, "You are NOT the brightest light bulb in the batch I see."

"Shut up." He says annoyed, and swiftly picks her up and into his arms. His motions and actions were but he held her strongly in his arms as she closed her eyes so she could try and soothe the pain, finding comfort within his arms.

He knew that once he opened that door, all eyes would be on them. But, he had to go get her to the nurse's office, and as usual, he would just ignore the stares. He opened the door, the girls didn't seem to notice, they were too busy wrapped in their conversations. Although, the boys noticed Kayase in Sasuke's arms. Some of the bolder ones gave him jealous stares, but he completely brushed them off as the boys looked away from them and continued talking.

Tsurai thinks, _What happened to her?_

Naruto sees Sasuke carrying someone as he shouts across the lunch room, "HEY SASUKE!! WHO ARE YOU CARRYING?!"

All of the girls in the lunch room look over with scary eyes at Sasuke and the person in his arms. Except for three girls, Sakura, a girl with two buns in her hair, and a girl with navy blue hair who also has pupil less eyes.

Sasuke mumbles, "That idiot…"

The boy with the pupil less eyes, Neji says, "You know Sasuke's going to hate you for that right?"

Naruto looks away with a frown and his arms crossed when he sees the death glare he's receiving from Sasuke. Some girls get up from their seats to see who it was he was carrying in his arms, like Ino and Karin. Ino considered herself to always be concerned with Sasuke; she had known him since she was a kid and felt like she knew him most. So it was really like a friends concern, but for Karin she was completely infatuated with him.

Sakura thinks, "Aw… what happened to her? I think she's sleeping right now though, since she's not even opening up her eyes."

A random girl asks, "Is that Kayase san?"

"Hai." His voice says strongly.

Ino asks, "What happened to Kayase, Sasuke kun?"

"She sprained her ankle." Ino looks at her noticing that she's sleeping, she thinks, _Looks like Karin has competition. Well, really this is no competition. He doesn't even look twice at Karin. Haha._

Karin says smiling, "Can I come with you to keep you company? She is sleeping…"

"No." He says, authoritatively as he walks past them, out the door and down the hall to the nurses room. He looks at the door and notices the sign on it. In big writing it says, 'OUT TO LUNCH' and in small writing under that it says, 'Go in ONLY if you need something ASAP'

"Dammit. I though she'd be hear… now I have to do it."

He opens the door as he moves his arm Kayase immediately wakes up and looks up at Sasuke who still has her in his arms. She can still feel the throbbing pain as he puts her on the bed.

He looks at all the nurse's things. _Okay…. What the hell am I doing here? _He says to her without turning around, "take off your sock and your shoe." He knew at least one thing that he had to check though.

She slowly brings her foot up on her other leg and takes her off sock and her shoe places them next to her on the bed. She looks up and sees Sasuke with rubber gloves on and starts to laugh at him.

He asks annoyed, "What are you laughing at?"

"You of course. Why wear rubber gloves?"

"To touch your leg. Not everyone's comfortable with a boy they hardly know touching their leg."

"Okay fine… go ahead Mr. Nurse and do your job."

"Don't call me that."

She laughs at him as he kneels down by her leg and lightly touches where her ankle is swollen.

"What are you doing?" She looks over the bed at him.

"Making sure it's just swollen and not broken."

"Aw. So sweet. Thank you."

"Hn."

He wipes her ankle with warm water and wraps the bandage around it. She puts her sock over it and her shoe back on. She continues to sit on the bed, staring at Sasuke who has his back to her. He was removing his hands from the gloves and washing his hands. He could tell that he was being stared at, from all those fan girls that was one thing he could tell without turning around.

"So are we having lunch again tomorrow?" She smiles at him sweetly. And scrunches up her nose in an adorable way as he turns around towards her.

"We didn't have lunch together today."

"… Oh. Well, are we going to have it tomorrow then?"

"Chh… whatever."

She stands up from off the bed and opens the door. She smiles at him again as he walks towards her. As he gets by her, he's now in between her and the door, it was a tight fit. Her smile slowly starts to fade away as he stares deep into her eyes and her stomach ties in knots.

"Your welcome."

His eyes rested upon her for about two more seconds when he saw a reaction from her… he saw her smile lightly and blush on her cheeks. After that, they both separately made their way to class. _I've seen her reaction towards me. She keeps me curious. _He thought as he smirked to himself and went into his classroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXO

**Hoped you liked this chapter! I wanted it to be funnier than that when they were in the nurse room. But you can only be soo funny with Sasuke. I'm kind of trying to keep him in his character while he still is OOC. Oh yeah… I forgot to say that… Sasuke is going to be well he already is OOC.**


	4. The Walk Home

**Thanks for reviewing! : P**

**Now on to chapter 4…!**

XOXPXOXPXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXO

After the last class of the day Kayase ended up meeting with Sakura. Sakura says, "Hey, come with me and I'll introduce you to everyone I hang around. Well, you already know Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke, BUT just so you know. I don't hang around that ugly slut Karin; she tries to hang around Ino all the time. I think it's because Ino has known Sasuke for a long time. But Ino doesn't even like her because she's infatuated with Sasuke. She says she's not suitable for him or whatever…"

Kayase thinks, _When did Sakura start to talk so much? Haha._

They go out of the front doors where everyone's waiting for her. (Sakura) Naruto runs up to Kayase and hugs her, "Hi Kayase chan!!"

"Hi Naruto." She hugs him back, but as she lets go of him he doesn't let go of her, and starts to hug her tighter. Sasuke looks over at Naruto from listening to Neji talk. He says, "Let go of her idiot… she can hardly breathe." He says almost a little too protectively, (A/N: That really means him saying anything at all like that) which makes everyone eyes widen. Of course they could tell the change in his voice; they had never heard him talk in that way before.

Naruto lets go of Kayase and smiles widely, Sakura then pulls on Kayase's hand so she's closer to everyone and she introduces her to everyone. _Hinata, Ten Ten, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Gaara, that's a lot of names to remember. _She thinks to herself.

Some people start to walk away as the people who always hang around in a gang stay in the front of the school. Kayase starts to talk and smile with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten for a while.

Ten Ten says, "I knew I saw you somewhere before, you were in my science class, I don't know how I couldn't recognize you. I don't know anyone else who has those colored eyes."

Ino comes closer into Kayase's face looking at her eyes, "Yeah me either. They are pretty though."

Kayase nods, smiles, and says, "Thank you Ino."

Ino smiles back at her, "Your welcome."

XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara says to all the guys, "She smiles a lot." He's talking about Kayase.

Neji says, "Sakura smiles a lot when she's around you…" He says comparing the two.

"Shut up."

Naruto puts his arm around Gaara's neck and pokes him in his cheek playfully while smiling at him. He says, "Oh yeah she does do that!"

Gaara smiles to himself inwardly, since he already knew that she did, but since it was something that everyone noticed he wanted to get the attention off of him and Sakura. So he decides to change the subject to someone else.

He says, "Well, what about Hinata always blushing around you?"

Naruto asks rather loudly, "Around ME? When does she do **that**?"

Neji shakes his head sadly and disapprovingly, he mumbles, "Idiot…" Knowing that his cousin Hinata had a crush on him, and it was obvious to everyone else except for the number one idiot.

Sasuke says sighing, "Dobe she does it all the time. I even think that you're the reason why she stutters."

"I doubt it!" Naruto says loud again.

Sasuke says, "You're truly an idiot."

"Humph, shut up Sasuke! Well what about you and …"

Sakura and Kayase walk up to the boys quietly. Sakura cuts Naruto off out of no where, "Well Kayase has to get home so she can unpack. She has a lot of work on her hands."

Gaara nods as in approvement, as Sasuke looks at the both of them.

Sasuke asks, "So where's you house?"

She replies, "Down that street and to your right."

Naruto says, "Sheesh, that means that you must have a BIG house. We do too! We just live down another street. Well except for…"

Gaara looks at Sakura protectively hearing that it's not down the same street as their houses. She says, cutting Naruto off again, "It's not that far away."

Naruto says rushed so he won't get cut off again, "Well if Gaara doesn't like it why can't Sasuke just walk her home? He lives down there too after all." And he smiles mischievously at Sasuke.

Sasuke thinks, _I'll kill Naruto one day for always volunteering me for something I don't even want to do. And he did it for fun this time… I'll kill him good._

He says, "No, just let Sakura do it."

Gaara looks at Sasuke, he says, "No you go, you might as well since you two live so close."

Now out of Gaara's mouth the same point that Naruto made was just said by a smarter person and made him think about it.

"Hn."

Besides he didn't want to argue with Gaara or he'd go into one of his fits and he didn't feel like dealing with that today. So, they start walking down the street together, not saying a word. She hated the silence though, it was overwhelming, and so she decided to break it.

She asks, "Do you always walk home by yourself?"

"Hai. Nande?"

"Just asking, I thought it must be pretty lonely for you."

"I don't need any company while I'm walking home; it gives me time to think."

"Oh…"

More and more silence as they turn the corner.

"Do you like any girls in the school?"

"Nani?" He asks her as if she's lost her mind.

He thinks, _I guess she doesn't quite know that those girls are freakin psychos. But she should see that by their faces._

She corrects her question, "Like as friends…?"

"Hn."

He didn't know how to answer her; he knew if Ino heard that all he said was 'Hn' she would kill him. But, he just thought of all of them as acquaintances not as friends. Yeah he had known Ino since they were little, but he had only known her name. He never let anyone get that close to him, well except for the dobe, he was his best friend after all.

"No. Not as friends… as acquaintances yes."

"Well… can we be friends, Sasuke?"

Pause.

"Why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Because you seem like you'd be a loyal friend."

Another pause.

"Whatever… okay then."

They arrive at her doorstep, as she opens the door and steps inside, you can see the massive amount of boxes she has in the rooms.

"Arigatou Sasuke, for walking me home, and becoming my friend."

"Uh-huh." He puts his hands in his pockets as he turns away and walks down the steps.

She says, "Bye Sasuke!" She waves bye to him and smiles as he turns around and looks at her. He turns back around and raises his hand and gives a swift movement for a wave. He smirks and chuckles to himself as he walks up to his house. He thinks, _What are we getting ourselves into?_

XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXO

**I notice that when I end a chapter it always ends off with me telling what Sasuke thinks. Haha. I'm not doing it on purpose… but it's weird how it keeps on ending like that. **


	5. Lunch 'Date'

**Thanks for the reviews again!**

**On to the next chapter…**

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXO**

Kayase was in Science class when Ten Ten came up to her. She knew she was going to say something about what she mentioned yesterday.

FLASHBACK:

_Ino says smiling, "Seems like Sasuke likes you." She looks at everyone and asks, "Did you hear the tone he used with Naruto when he told him to get off of her?"_

_Hinata says softly, "Yes, h-he did sound d-different."_

_Sakura says while smiling at Kayase, "I told you." She coos._

_Kayase replies, "you guys I doubt he likes me as much as you're implying."_

_Ino laughs, she says, "I don't know about Sakura chan but I'm not implying __that__ much. It's the first time I've __ever__ seen him respond to a girl the way he responds to you."_

_Ten Ten says, "Knowing how he normally is he's probably trying to figure out why he keeps thinking of you." She giggles about it and so does the other girls._

_Ino says, "I bet they're hanging out together for lunch tomorrow, since it looked like they did today."_

_Kayase replies, "We didn't today…and I don't know if we are going to tomorrow."_

_Sakura asks excitedly, "You asked him?"_

_Kayase says, "Hai." Looking like it wasn't that big of a problem; I mean yeah she liked him and all but she wasn't paralyzed when she was around him._

_Hinata says, "You're my hero Kayase chan. I would never have the courage to get the point across to someone I like."_

_Everybody thinks, except for Kayase, "She's talking about Naruto…"_

_Kayase blushes, she says, "Thank you… but when I asked him all he said was 'whatever…'"_

_Ino and Sakura say, "Go meet him anyway."_

_They both laugh at how they think alike as Kayase smiles at all of them._

FLASHBACK ENDS

Ten Ten asks, "So are you all ready for you alls lunch date?"

"Uh-huh, I always bring an obento box for lunch so I just packed two today."

"Aw, that's so cute! An obento box… I haven't had one of those since sixth grade!" She smiles reminiscing.

The bell rings.

Ten Ten waves bye, "See you later!"

Kayase smiles and waves back, "Bye Ten Ten!"

On her way to lunch Kayase is frequently stopped by boys who want to talk to her, and so she talks to them, and then says she has something to 'attend' to. But from her being stopped this makes her get to the lunch room even slower, trying to remember where it is. Good thing she left right after the bell rung.

As soon as she steps into the lunch room Ino and Sakura jump in her face. Sakura says, "There are other people out there today so… be as flirty as you want! Make those girls watching jealous!" Ino laughs along with Sakura.

Kayase smiles, "I won't flirt with him too much." She smiles at them. Ino says, "Go then. And he better come to you for lunch." She threatens. Ino and Sakura push her out of the door and wave her off and smile at her as the close the door and sit down at their table.

As they both sit back down at their table, Karin asks, "Why isn't she eating over here with us?"

Sakura rolls her eyes at Karin, "None of your damn business."

Karin replies, "Shut up Sakura."

Ino responds to Karin, "You' shut up Karin. Don't talk to my best friend that way, besides she just likes to eat out there." Karin says annoyed, "Whatever then!"

**XOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXO**

Outside in the patio area Kayase patiently waits for Sasuke to arrive.

In the lunch room as Naruto sits down again with another bowl of ramen in his hands he says, "Hey Sasuke…" He looks around confused that's when he turns to Shikamaru. He says, "He walked away about 5 minutes ago." "Aaah!"

Through cell phone texts she was talking to Sakura.

_Is he there yet?_

_No._

Then after that text Sakura must have showed her and Ino grabbed the phone from her. She responds.

_WHAT! U tri to do somthin nice 4 him & he does that?! Y don't u jus come in and sit with us._

She had been sitting there for about 15 minutes waiting for him and there was thirty-five minutes in all for their lunch time. She got up from the bench and smoothed her skirt down. She thinks, _I guess when he said 'whatever' that meant no. But… we're supposed to be friends, aren't we?_

She looks down at the doorknob as she goes to turn it and feels someone else turning it as the same time as her and looks up at the person standing in front of her.

He asks, "Where are you going?"

She looks up into his onyx his that seemed to look straight through her, as she looked in another direction.

She responds, "Um… no where."

"Hn."

He smirks at her, and it pleases her that he smirked at her, it was her first time seeing any type of emotion on his face. She could see that he was slowly opening to her.

"You thought I wasn't going to come." He says a little accusingly.

She smiles and blushes noticing how long he's looking into her eyes as if he can't turn away. She asks not responding to his statement, "So… what happened to you?" She says pulling out two obento boxes.

He thinks _Obento boxes? I'm glad I thought smart and remembered when she said that she likes to cook and didn't buy anything. Hope it's good._

He replies, "I was mobbed by some fan girls after I came out of the bathroom…"

She hands him one kindly as he nods in thanks. "Oh." They both start to eat and are done in about ten minutes. She felt her phone vibrate notifying her that she received a text message. _They must be wondering where I am right now._

Sasuke thinks, _That food…………. Tasted…….so good, I want some more._

He says, trying not to show how amazing the food was on his face, "That was…really good."

"Oh, thank you! I'm glad you liked it Sasuke."

He gets up from the bench; they had about five more minutes left to talk with one another. She puts the boxes in the trash walking back and forth in front of Sasuke. His eyes never leave her, but as he was staring she didn't notice since he wasn't staring as hard as usual.

He asks, "So…are you going to bring some more tomorrow?" He looks away from her from embarrassment of implying he wants to eat with her again tomorrow.

She looks at him and smiles. The bell then rings and people; singles along with couples move quickly towards the door that leads back into the lunch room. They were the only ones left out there. Kayase says, "Yeah… I'll bring some tomorrow." She giggles as he notices something.

She moves towards the door as he grabs her chin with his other hand and lets go of her wrist. She can feel her heart pounding against her chest, he was really close. And again he was staring into her eyes as if he couldn't turn away but, he looked away from her for a quick second and then right back.

She thinks, _Whoa, what's she doing? Is he going to kiss me?! _She was both giddy and nervous on the inside trying to anticipate what he was doing.

He just simply wiped the piece of rice off of her chin with his thumb as he lets go of her. This all happened in a minute but to her it felt like it was an hour.

He says, walking through the door, "You had a grain of rice right there." The door closes.

She thinks, _Oh. So it wasn't like that. Haha. How could I even think that? _She rubs the back of her head and smiles to herself.

He opens the door back up, he says, "Come on…" "Okay." She walks through the door as she sees Ino, Sakura, and Naruto waiting for them both. She thinks, _I wonder could he ever feel that way for someone someday…_

_And if that someone could end up being me…?_

Ino and Sakura take her by the arm smiling as she waves by to Sasuke, and he waves bye back.

They say, "So he came! What happened?"

"He asked me if I would bring some more food tomorrow to eat together."

They smile. Ino thinks, _Aw… Sasuke kun._

Naruto asks Sasuke as they walk in the hall, "So how did it go?"

Sasuke replies, "I guess it went well… she was nice and everything. One thing I like about her is that she doesn't talk me to death."

Naruto says, "OOH! You like her now. I thought you guys were just friends?"

"We are friends… and that's one thing I like about her as a friend."

"Whatever. You know you like her… like THAT."

"Shut up dobe, you should be the last one to talk about anyone liking each other when you can't see what's in front of your own eyes."

"HEY! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT HINATA THING AGAIN!? I DON'T SEE IT OKAY!!"

"Baka…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXO**

**LOL. I could have ended it off with him thinking but I just didn't want to. : P **

**Hey did anybody think they would actually kiss? Ha. Not this early.**

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review! **


	6. Finishing Unpacking

**Thanks for the review…**

**Haha. Here you go Hinata and Naruto action; I was going to do it this chapter anyway.**

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

Everyone knew that Kayase had a lot of unpacking to do yet he hadn't heard anyone ask her if she needed help. So he decided to be unlike himself and offered to help her yesterday, Friday.

FLASHBACK

_He asks, "Do you need any help unpacking?"_

"_Yes! I do!"_

"_All right then…_

_She smiles at him._

_I'll be over tomorrow."_

"_Thank you Sasuke."_

"_Hn."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

He gets up at 11 A.M. and is ringing her doorbell at 11:45 A.M. She arrives at the door in a t-shirt and some shorts, she also has her hair done up in a ponytail with some of her hair in her face.

She says kind of exhaustedly, "Hi Sasuke… come in come in."

He walks in and the whole floor was done from what was within his eye view. He did think about asking her when she woke up before he started wondering how she did all this work by herself. He asks, "You did all this?"

"Nu-uh. Not by myself…"

"Who else was over here?"

"Naruto and Hinata helped me last night with this whole floor, so now I just need help with the top floor." She yawns.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No I'm up." She says rejuvenated all of a sudden.

Sasuke thinks for a second, _Wait a second… Naruto and Hinata? Is the dobe finally seeing the light?_ He asks surprised, "Naruto and Hinata came over here?"

"Uh-huh Hinata said Naruto dragged her out of the house and she couldn't say no to him."

"Hn. That idiot…"

"Hinata?"

"No, the dobe, Hinata likes him and he doesn't see it…"

They were walking up the steps and into the first bedroom. This made her completely wake up when she says loudly, "What?! He doesn't know?!" Sasuke opens a box that has the bed sheets and a comforter in it and dumps them out on the bed's mattress.

He says, "Yeah, I know, like I said 'idiot.' We've tried to tell him - all of us."

They start to put the sheets on the bed as she tucks in the left side she leaves Sasuke to tuck in the right. She thinks, _No, but seriously, how can he not know, last night was proof enough_

FLASHBACK

_Kayase says, "We're going to do this room next."_

_Naruto yells, "But Kayase chan this room looks so awesome! Don't you just wanna sit down and relax?!"_

"_No, now come on I have to at least finish one floor since you two are here."_

_Hinata says, "Y-yes come on N-Naruto kun."_

"_All right Hinata." They talk about silly and random things as they unpack the dining room. When they finish with that room they move onto the kitchen. Naruto asks, "So, Kayase, how do you like hanging out with Sasuke kun?" She puts some dishes in the cabinets as Naruto finishes assembling a cabinet to hold all of the canned foods while Hinata puts away the silverware._

_Kayase replies, "He doesn't talk that much, but I don't mind. I feel kind of safe when I'm around him, I also feel comfortable around him. So, I like hanging around him." Naruto says, "Do you like him like THAT?" He smiles widely at her._

_She blushes a little and laughs at his question but doesn't answer. Hinata giggles herself as her fingers slip up as she was putting a bunch of forks away along with a knife that she didn't notice. The silverware ends up falling on the floor but not before the knife cuts her across her middle finger._

_Kayase says hurriedly, "Ah! Stop the bleeding Naruto! I'll go get a band aid!" She runs up stairs to scour for one. Naruto runs over to Hinata with a wet towel to wipe off the access blood. He thinks, __**She looks like she's dizzy**__… He wipes off her finger._

_He asks sternly as he looks into her eyes making her face turn red. "Are you okay Hinata chan?" She thinks, __**That's the first time he called me Hinata **__**chan**____She nods her head yes._

_He takes her hand with the bruised finger, as he holds it gently. He kisses her cut lightly, he says smiling brightly, "My Mom used to say that always makes a cut feel better!" Her face turned redder if possible… _

_**He kissed my finger**_

_She thinks… before she faints._

_Kayase saw it all and says to Naruto who was shocked by her falling on the ground. She says, "Come on pick her up and put her on the couch." She says smiling._

_He thinks, __**I think she knows something I don't know**_

(A/N: Yes, I decided to make Naruto just as dense as he is in the anime! Lol!)

FLASHBACK ENDS

Kayase puts some books on a desk they sat up. She looks over the whole bed since she still hasn't put the comforter on; she looks at Sasuke's side and notices that it's a mess.

"Sasuke… that's not how you tuck in sheets."

He replies, "They don't have to be perfect." But at the middle of his sentence she was already at his side of the bed, tucking the sheets in properly. He stands over her tucking in the first corner when she scoots over to the other corner.

She looks up at him, she asks, "Are you watching me tuck them in right?" he nods slightly towards her, as she tucked in the other side. She says, "Time for the comforter!"

He throws the comforter on the bed as she puts the pillows on afterwards. She then plops down on the bed arms outstretched, eyes closed. "That's my favorite part of making up beds."

"What putting your imprint in the covers?"

She shakes her head no, still lying on the bed. "Laying down on it."

"Now you sound like Shikamaru."

She laughs as the doorbell rings. He asks, "Who's that?"

"Who knows?"

"Go answer it."

"Nandeee?"

"Because it's your house……….. Hey, where are your parents?"

"They're gone, like away, too bad I'm not sure where they went…"

"Oh… some on Kayase lets go." He says urging her. "All right then, help me up."

He holds his hand out to her as he pulls her up, she stretches, when the person ringing the doorbell goes crazy, pressing it about 50 times. She grabs onto Sasuke's hand and pulls him down the steps. _Her hands are really small, and their soft…_

He immediately lets go of her hand and stops looking at it when he sees who's in the door. _Sakura and Naruto…. Why is he over here again? Stalker…_

Sakura asks, "Were the two of you just holding hands?" She smiles more in Sasuke's direction than in Kayase's when she sees him blush a little.

He says, "No."

"Right we were embracing." She laughs as Sakura and Naruto laugh with her as Sasuke gives off a smirk.

Naruto says, "I really doubt that." He says as him and Sakura walk into the living room.

Sasuke thinks; _Let's have some fun with her, since she just made that joke._

Naruto turns on the TV. as Kayase is about to walk away from Sasuke still standing there when he grabs her by the back of her shirt. He whispers, "We were…embracing, huh?"

She doesn't say anything, but from him breathing on the back of her neck she could feel her neck hairs stand on end. He immediately turns her around and pins her on the wall. Both of his arms are by the sides of her head. And with it the sun pointing in a different direction it didn't shine through the door anymore, so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks but he could tell that she was in fact blushing she was also trying to fight back smirking.

(A/N: Naruto and Sakura don't hear them because of Naruto's loud laughter.)

He smirks at her, as he moves in closer, putting his arms down and holding her hands. He puts his forehead on hers, still smirking. He says, "I was just playing Kayase. But I do like holding your hand." He says softly.

"Oh… okay… Sasuke." She says softly as well, smiling at him as her heart leaps out of her chest. He backs away from her as if nothing happened and loudly says, "Help us come unpack upstairs you two!"

Naruto whines, "More?"

Sakura turns off the TV. She says, "Come on Naruto we're going to help." "But I helped last night!" "I don't care! You're over here right now so you're gonna help!" She drags him by his collar u the steps.

And by the end of the night they were done unpacking and they were wiped out, they still managed to all go home though.

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXP**

**Hahaha. Still no more kissing. I gave you one thing you wanted in this chapter not both, I already have it planned out when they're going to kiss so… yups just keep reading!**

**Please Review!**


	7. An Outing

**Sorry school work has been keeping me busy. Photography class has been my main worry. But well enough about me, here's the next chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXPXOPXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXP**

Two Saturdays after Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura helped Kayase unpack Kayase gets a call around two o'clock and her ringtone goes off.

It was the chorus from Mirror Ball Alice Nine's newest single for the movie Aquarian Age.

(A/N: Alice Nine… love them, especially Pon and Shou kun!)

It was Sakura.

"Hey later on today we're going to the movies. You wanna come?"

"Sure, why not? I'll come… is it going to be just us girls?"

"No, what fun would that be? But Miss Ino pig can't come."

(A/N: She calls her that when she's mad with her)

"Aw, why not?"

"Something about homework blah, blah, blah, and her mom said that she needed to do it. OH! And Sasuke will be there… this is the first time he's actually agreed to go anywhere with us… hmmm." She says, implying it's because of her.

Kayase smiles, still holding the phone to her face. She replies, "Oh… well, okay. Who else is going to go?"

"Trying to brush off the Sasuke comment eh? Anyway… it's just going to be you, him, and me, Naruto, Gaara and Hinata. Come to think about it now… it's like a couple thing!"

"Sakura…" She says a little annoyed. "We don't go out."

"I know but Hinata and Naruto don't go out either, but everyone knows that Hinata likes him, and from the past weeks seems like Naruto is kind of getting that she likes him."

"Hmm… whatever. See you later…"

"Kay."

"Bye."

She shakes her head as they hang up the phone. Later on, around seven o'clock they all make it to the movie theater.

Naruto asks, "Hey. What are we going to see?"

Sakura says, "Let's see Halloween."

(A/N: Yeah the one that came out last year, I know it like the back of my hand…)

Kayase says, "That sounds good." Hinata nods her head yes. Both of them not knowing it's a scary movie. Sasuke asks Kayase, "You're not scared of scary movies?" Thinking he should ask her just in case she didn't know what it was… which she didn't.

She responds, "What?! A scary movie? No… I don't like them at all…"

Hinata starts to look scared as well, as Gaara and Sakura had everyone's money and with the first response of 'that seems good' the went to go buy the tickets, they were now stepping out of line with everyone's ticket.

Kayase starts to back away really scared, she's about to turn to run away when Sasuke pulls at her hood. He steps closer to her and says, "Come on… come in with us…" "No." "When you get scared just close your eyes." "Um…."

She turns around to him as she says to everyone, "All right, I'll try it but if it's too scary I'm going home." Naruto laughs at Kayase, as he told Hinata that nothing was going to happen that bad.

Sakura says, "Well, let's go then."

They all get their ticket stubs and head in the theaters. They were a few minutes early for the movie though, previews were still playing. They sat down in about the middle of the theater or a tad higher.

Gaara asks Sakura, "Do you want anything from the stand?"

"Just some Skittles please." She smiles. He nods and asks Naruto and Sasuke, "Are you two coming?" Sasuke looks at Kayase who's looking at him pleadingly not to leave her there, she always felt protected with him by her. He asks, "Do you want anything?" "No…" He liked the way her eyes held that gaze, as if she needed him, even though he didn't want her to be scared.

He says quietly to her, "I'm coming right back Kayase, there's nothing to be scared about." He got up as Naruto got out of his seat as well, Hinata also stating she wanted candy also. They all went around the corner and out of the door.

Sakura is on the end, sitting next to only one open seat. Two seat; Gaara's and Sasuke's were open then came Kayase's, then Hinata's seat and finally Naruto's seat. Sakura scoots over into Gaara's seat; she was sitting on the end only from his over protective mind when concerning her. She asks, "Kayase you're really scared?"

"Hell yeah I am!" She says a little loudly. Sakura laughs, she replies, "Oh I just thought you were kidding around." She laughs, as Kayase gives her a fake smile. Naruto says loudly, "We're baaack!" Sakura scoots back over to her seat as the three boys sit down in their seats. Sasuke sat down next to Kayase with a soda and some popcorn.

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the parts dealing with the movie.)

The movie starts to play; a little boy with mid-length blonde hair has a mask on and is playing with his pet.

Sasuke holds the popcorn out, offering it to her, as she takes two pieces and starts to eat them. Next thing you know, the little boy now has his pet and a knife in his hands as his mother calls him for breakfast.

Naruto had lifted up one of the chair arms so if Hinata got scared she could move in closer to him.

(A/N: He's finally getting it!)

And Gaara did the same thing, not for the same reason, and way before Naruto did. He just always wanted to feel Sakura close to him. The only people that didn't do that were Sasuke and Kayase.

Sakura gets up from her seat and move the row behind them crouched down so she wouldn't be in other ways of seeing the screen. Gaara didn't even look back knowing that she was probably doing something half stupid.

She slowly and carefully raises the chair arm between them up. Kayase has her eyes closed but Sasuke notices the arm moving up. His eyes turn around in rage but soften a little when he sees its Sakura. He says testily, "What are you doing Sakura?" He says, his eyes narrowing to her.

"Just trying to make the atmosphere perfect between you two. Be glad Ino isn't here, she'd be worse."

"Hn. Move now."

He thinks, _She is right though, thank God she isn't here._

"All right, okay." She quickly lifts the chair arm up anyway and as she does Kayase had opened her eyes to see Michael beat up a kid with a big stick who was talking about his mom. She covered her mouth and went to put her elbow down on the arm…

Which wasn't there and fell into Sasuke. He says, "Get up." She looks at him noticing her head was on his arms. She asks, "Didn't you see that?" "Hai." "It doesn't bother you?" "No." "Uhh…." She mumbles her stomach turning with disbelief, nervousness, and disgust.

She had never moved from having her head rest upon his arm, and he forgot about her being right there until the night of Halloween. His sister said she wouldn't take him trick o' treating so he basically went psycho that night more than any other time. His first victim was his father.

He taped him to the chair with black duct tape while he was sleeping. Kayase wraps her hands around Sasuke's arm. He could fee her hands shaking; he knew that she was dreading the worst when he got a knife from his kitchen.

He looks down at her smiling a bit just because of how scared she really is, he never knew someone so scared besides Hinata. He was also a little satisfied knowing that he made her feel protected.

He cut his father's throat as Kayase looked down into his arm. He could feel her light but ragged breath a little through his hoody. He asks her, "Do you want to go home?" She shakes her head no as she sits up straight, deciding it was time for her to be brave.

He was surprised by this; she was putting on a strong face trying to show courage. But he knew on the inside she was still as scared as ever. And she let her hand come into his and he wrapped his protectively around hers. After that she felt more at ease than she ever was in there.

At the end of the movie when he was chasing after his little sister, the only person he didn't kill besides his mother. His little sister would make noises leading him to find her, almost every time.

Sasuke smiles at her and whispers in her ear, "Dun… dun… dun… DUN!" As to make the movie more nerve wracking. She pushed him back out of her ear as she smiles nervously, "Stop Sasuke…!" As Michel flies out the window and onto the ground.

He whispers, "You're such a scaredy cat…"

She looks at him sadly, him picking on her faults.

"But I'll protect you from anything that comes your way." He says solemnly and quietly than anything else that he previously said. She barely heard it, but she heard it.

She puts her head back on his shoulder as the police look at Michael. She replies, "Arigatou Sasuke kun."

He looks down at her as his eyes slightly widen, he thinks, _Sasuke… __kun__._


	8. Truth or Dare

**Sorry for a late update. More school work y'know. Thanks for the reviews as well. I think you'll like this chapter queenofpunk. Lol.**

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOX**

After school one Friday night Kayase decided to invite the usual people over that hung out. Sakura, Neji, Gaara, Ino, Naruto, Ten Ten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and of course Sasuke. In the last past month they were becoming close friends. Always eating lunch and walking home together during and after school. They still weren't that close though. He still didn't open up all of the way and didn't tell her about his family situations nor did she mention her family at all.

They were all having a fun time watching Deal or No Deal on her 62" plasma screen T.V. in the living room. You could hear Naruto screaming, "Take the freaking from the banker lady!!" He was getting really riled up, and he got angrier when she put the clear box down.

She says, _"No, I still want more Howie!" _

"AAAH!"

Shikamaru says, "Calm down Naruto… people _are_ trying to take naps here." Naruto rolls his eyes at Shikamaru caring less about him trying to take a nap.

Ten Ten says, "Man that lady's an idiot, what I would do for 290,998." Neji coughs, "Hooker…" He coughs again as Ten Ten starts to chase after him. "Neji come back here you idiot!" "I don't think so…"

Hinata looks at Naruto; she's sitting right beside him on the couch. She has conquered her fear of stuttering, thanks to looking up to Kayase. Although she still talked in her quiet sweet voice. She says blushing to him, "Don't get so mad Naruto kun." "I have to! These people are too stupid!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto deciding not to say anything. _Talk about somebody stupid…_ He thinks to himself.

Ino comes around the corner form the kitchen finishing up her soda. She smiles at everyone as she sees Ten Ten trip up Neji, sits on top of him, and hits him on the head.

Ino says loudly, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

All the boys say solemnly, "No." But all the girls nod their heads yes.

Shikamaru eyes closed lying down in the chair.

Neji turning ten Ten over, sitting on top of her, and crossing his arms.

Sasuke sits on the floor next to Kayase with her lying down beside him on the floor.

Gaara sitting on the couch next to Sakura.

While Naruto and Hinata are still was watching Deal or No Deal even though he's still mad.

Ino says, "Come on, let's play then." Not caring about the boys comments at all.

Kayase says to Naruto sill lying on the floor, "Come on… we're gonna play Truth or Dare." She holds up the remote showing it to him as a sign to turn it off.

"Nooooo! I HAVE to watch this!!"

"I have TiVo so just come on…" She presses the record button as he turns the T.V. off. "Oh, okay!" He then plops on the floor in between her and Hinata.

Gaara, Sakura, and Shikamaru stay in their original seats while everyone else is gathered in a circle. Ino hums, "Hmm… who will be first?" She looks around room. "Na-ru-to…" She says melodically. "Truth or Dare?"

"NO DARES!"

"All right! Truth then…" She starts to think and comes up with a question, "Have you finally noticed the feelings, the special feelings someone has for you in this room?" Hinata blushes.

Naruto looks at Ino then brightly at Kayase who's resting her head on the side of the couch. Sasuke looks at Naruto scowling knowing what he's implying.

Naruto grabs her hand. Over the month Kayase as opened up a bit more to show her true personality. Yeah she's nice but she can be a bit sarcastic and hard-headed at times.

She asks annoyed, "What?" Looking at Naruto then down at her hand, she yanks it back to her. He says, "I knew one day that our relationship would grow to this."

"Stop playing you idiot!"

He says laughing, "Of course I know about Hina chan… we're going to get married one day and have 15 children." He smiles at her.

She bashfully shakes her head no. He replies, still smiling her way as she turns redder, "Just playing with ya… Well my turn now!"

He looks around the room and stops when he sees Neji. "Neji! Truth or Dare?!"

"I said I'm not playing…"

Ino shouts at him, "Come on! You're ruining the fun!"

Ten Ten looks at Neji, she says, "Go ahead and play… so Ino can shut her big mouth!" Ino rolls her eyes as Neji opens up his eyes. He still has his arms folded in a stubborn manner.

"Whatever… dare."

"OOH! Some spice! Well I dare you to… punch Gaara in the face!"

Gaara looks over at Neji deadly as everyone's eyes widen. Neji didn't even have to looks his way with out knowing what to say. "I'm not getting killed because of a stupid dare."

Kayase sits up straight, she looks at Sasuke, "He has to do a consequence then, doesn't he Sasu kun?"

(A/N: HAHA. Sasu kun… it just popped into my head for some reason. Lol)

"I don't know, I've never played this game before….

And don't call me that."

Sakura asks, "You've never played before?!" Sasuke looks at her annoyed. _No shit Sherlock didn't I just say that? _"Neji pick him next!"

"All right…"

Naruto taps his chin, "Consequence, consequence… oh! Pick your nose and put it on that sleeping lazy bum's shirt."

Ten Ten and Ino say, "Ew, that's disgusting…!"

Kayase laughs uneasily, she says, "that's a dumb consequence, and disturbing… but whatever." Everyone looks to Neji who has already gotten up and has put his snot on Shikamaru's shirt.

Everyone makes a disgusted face as they say, "Yuck." Or "Ew."

Neji smirks at Sasuke mischievously as he sits back down, he asks, "Truth or Dare?"

He thinks, _Truths are easier than dares so… _"Truth."

Gaara asks, "What? You scared of doing a dare… Sasu kun?" he says provocatively.

Sasuke grits his teeth at Gaara, "No. But at least I'm braver than you… I don't follow a girl around like a damn puppy." Gaara glares at him evilly.

Sakura and Kayase both tell Sasuke and Gaara to cool it, even though both of their comments were brushed aside like trash.

Kayase says, "Go on Neji…"

Sasuke says quickly before Neji can go any further, "Dare."

Neji starts, "I dare you to…" He then gets up and whispers the rest in Sasuke's ear. Kayase has her eyes closed, lying down on her back in the middle of the circle as Neji mouths the dare to everyone.

"Hn."

When she heard nothing but that 'Hn' she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. She asks, "What's going on?"

Sakura smiles, "Oh, um, nothing."

She lies back down on her back, eyes closing again. She asks, "What happened to Sasuke kun's dare?" Naruto replies, "Don't worry, it's about to happen. Go ahead Sasuke." He says urgingly.

"Hn."

Ino says, "Shut up with all your damn 'hn- ing…'"

(A/N: He's sitting right in front of her…)

She continues, "… Go ahead and kiss her!" She pushes him forward and his hands rest on floor, both sides of her.

She brings herself up and says at the same time; a tinge of jealousy in her voice, "Kissing who?"

As she gets halfway up…..

They're lips meet and she opens her eyes as she sees those dark, onyx eyes looking down at her. Seeming as if their looking right through her.

**Kayase's POV**

_His lips… are… touching mine?_

_I'm trying to figure in my head how did this happen but at the same time; I really don't care how it happened._

_It feels… as if… he's…_

_He is. He's pressing me back down onto the floor with his sort lips… Haha, oh my gosh._

_THUMP THUMP_

_They feel so good._

_What happened? The softness, the goodness…! It's gone._

**Sasuke's POV**

_Aa. That damn Ino… thanks for pushing me. I mean that._

_The warmness of her lips… it's…. almost addictive._

_I want… some more…._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

(A/N: The perverted mind that plague's almost all guys takes over him just for a few minutes)

_I can feel myself pressing her back to the floor…_

_I wonder if she's enjoying this as much as I am? I'm getting too into this…. Snap out of it!_

**Normal POV**

Sasuke scoots back, as if nothing happened just like last time. Everyone's in chock, looking at the both of them with smiles. Well, except Shikamaru, since he's sleeping.

Naruto shouts, "You two DO like each other like THAT!" He smiles widely at the both of them. Kayase sits up, lightly touching her lips as she then puts her hands down seconds later.

Ten Ten says, "Well… Haha… the fun is over."

Naruto turns the T.V. back on and hits play on the remote, and everyone starts to talk. Sasuke's still in the same position, Kayase crawls over to him and puts her head on his lap. He was inwardly mad with himself for giving in to his emotions, what was happening to him? She was making him change, that's what was happening.

"Ah. Sasu kun."

"Hn?"

(A/N: No problem if she calls him in that in private though. Lol. I like that nickname it's going to stay around.)

He opens his eyes, one eyebrow slightly raised.

She smiles and blushes a little, "Ah… so did you like it?"

"The game? It was all right I guess."

"No…. what happened between us…"

He closes his eyes, "It's whatever." She smiles bigger. She knew what his 'whatever' meant, from all the times and situations he used it in it was meant as a yes, never a no.

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOPPXXOXOXOXOXPXPXOXOXO**

**So did you alls like it? I liked this chapter a lot for some reason. I'm going to start updating on Fridays from now on. Sorry if that's like a long wait for you it's when I have the most time to type. **


	9. Invitation Over

**Update update! New chapter… This is a fairly long chapter. But I like a lot I just couldn't stop writing. Hope you like it.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXPXOXOXOXOXPXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next month, November, halfway into the school year, Kayase asked a question Sasuke hoped she would never ask…

To come over his house.

She asks, "Uh… Sasuke kun? Can I come over your house?"

"For what?"

"Well you've been over my house plenty of times… so I thought it only fair if I come over yours at least once."

"But I can't stand my-"

She smiles, "I don't care if their embarrassing or anything. At least your family is here with you."

He thinks, _Oh yeah, she did say that her parents were away… _

He says, "Hn. Come over tomorrow then."

"Okay!"

The next day she prepares herself to go over Sasuke's house. She had on a blue short sleeve shirt, with tan Bermuda shorts. She also wore blue, red, and white tennis shoes with an S on them from the Superman logo. She liked Marvel comics; it was something her and her Dad agreed on, so of course she'd get some shoes expressing her love for her favorite hero.

She walked over to his house, it was three blocks away and it was rather hot outside, but oddly enough she didn't break a sweat. What's horrible for her are the flowers that they had all over their yard. They attracted bees… she hated them she always had a fear from when she was little that she'd be stung.

There were about five different types of bees flying all around the yard so she quickly made her way up their stairs and rung their doorbell. She could hear someone come to the door walking slowly, she knew it was Sasuke. _He __would__ be calm while I'm so panicky from these bees._

A hornet quickly flies over to her as the door opens and she jumps into the person's arms as he shuts the door. Seeing from how she acted now aware that she's scared of bees.

"Arigatou Sasuke kun."

He looks down at her skeptically as he clears his throat. "I'm not your Sasuke kun." She hadn't looked up at who it was but she didn't know that he had a brother, or cousin, or whoever he was living with him. She jumps back and out of his arms. He backs away from her as well and sits down on the couch next to a blonde haired boy. Another boy with some sort of skin problem (he has blue skin), sat in a chair adjacent to them.

The blonde haired boy asks, "I bet you want to come over here and sit with Itachi and me, yeah?" She looks at the three of them half weirdly and the other part frightened. She says loudly, "I'm here Sasuke!" _Uh… who are these freaks?_

Sasuke who was on his bed laid out on his back, eyes closed, thinking about nothing in particular when he heard her call out for him. _Isn't Itachi out there with his friends? Those are the first people she had to see? Damn!_

Out in the living room…

The blue guy says, "Well, I guess that's a no for her Deidara. Hell, if I was her I'd scream for Sasuke too, heh."

Deidara whines, "But she's so cute, yeah!" Itachi glances from the T.V. up to her as if he didn't see her before. He says drawing no expression upon his face as Sasuke slowly walks up.

"You are cute." He says if he just figured out something interesting. Amazingly, blush fell upon her cheeks, a light blush though. Sasuke being the person that he is, saw the change in her expression, and got jealous. He almost reminded her of Sasuke but it was something about Sasuke…

That she just liked more… It was just that… well she couldn't really figure it out.

He asks, "You're here already?"

"Uh-huh, I had nothing else to do…"

"Is it all right if the idiot comes over? When I told him that you were coming over he wanted to come." _Chh… more like begged. He's like… freakin drawn to her something._

"Sure, why not?"

_Oh, I have a lot of reasons why not…_

Itachi butts in on there conversation. Sasuke already mad with him since he complimented her, and she obviously felt good about it since she blushed.

"Who is this little brother? Your girlfriend?"

_His brother…_

"No Itachi… just a friend."

"Well no other friends have come over here." He thinks, _Except for that kid, I was beginning to think that he was gay._

"I didn't have any other friends except for the dobe. And now I do."

Kayase starts looking around the house she stops at a family picture, it showed the both of them and their mother and father.

"Sasuke kun you look like your Mom mostly."

A kind voice says, "I think he's a mixture of both of us."

She steps back to see the lady in the picture standing in front of her. Sasuke sighs aggravated, he thinks, _When did she get here?_

Her eyes widen, _She's beautiful in person,_ and she bows in respect to her, "Gomen nasai. If I knew you were here I wouldn't have yelled to Sasuke kun."

His mother smiles, "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad my son found a girl as cute as you to hang around. And a good mannered one too."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his mother's comments. Kayase stands up straight and replies, "Arigatou." Deidara says, "She is cute isn't she Mrs. Uchiha, yeah?" "Hai Deidara, come over whenever…." She pauses, waiting for a name.

"Kayase Mitsuke."

"Kayase san."

Loud bangs on the door are heard as Sasuke's mother shakes her head. "Oh goodness, Naruto, well see you later!" She walks off in a hurry. Kayase laughs at her as Sasuke opens the door.

"Kayase chan!" He hugs her for about two seconds. He asks, "So what are we going to do?" Sasuke replies, "I don't know." "You so boring Sasuke!"

Itachi says, "Play a game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii." "OOH YEAH!" Deidara yells, he's as hyper as Naruto. Naruto looks at Deidara as if he's crazy. The same way people look at him when he does something like that. He says, "I'm up for it!"

"Hn."

Kisame asks, "Are you playing or not Sasuke?"

Sasuke glances at him evilly as he sits down on the couch. Kisame thinks, _Guess that's a no then…._

Kayase looks at Kisame, "Then can I play in his place?" Itachi looks down at her, "You're not going to get hurt are you?" He says in a way implying that she's prissy. She says smartly, "Are you a baka? I'm not gonna get hurt playing a game…"

Sasuke smirks as Itachi looks startled by her such a tone like that with him. Naruto laughs at the both of them as they start the game. They each pick a character; Itachi picks Samus, Kisame picks Bowser, Deidara picks Link, and Kayase picks Peach.

Naruto decides to sit out this first time since Kayase wanted to kick their asses in this game real quick. They all laugh at her character choice except for Sasuke. He knew her and this game; he played it before with her… one time with her and Sakura over the house.

They weren't laughing that much anymore once the game got started. She was throwing out combinations like crazy.

Kisame thinks, _What the-! It's like she studied Peach's combo moves. Damn, I'm out!_

Deidara asks, "How do you do that yeah?"

"Practice baka, I have this game at home. I play it for exercise."

BAM! An uppercut in Link's stomach and Deidara was out. Now it was only her and Itachi. They kept at it for about ten minutes, both of them down to only one man left. Peach practically flew over to Samus and slaps him across the face about three times consecutively and he dies…

Kayase jumps around lightly holding up two fists into the air impersonating the boxer off of the Rock movie. She sticks her tongue out at Itachi. He looks at her aggravated ad bites down on his bottom lip almost…

Seductively….? Or was she just seeing things?

Nobody else caught that but her, everyone thought, including Sasuke thought it was from him being frustrated. Naruto jumps up from the couch next to Sasuke as Kayase sits down in the seat Naruto sat in.

"You saw me win right?" She says through her beaming smile.

"Hai."

She giggles and lays the opposite way from him, and rests her head on the pillow. She asks, "Can you get me some water please?"

"Hn…" He walks past her and scuffles up her hair. She groans, "Sasuke kun." She emphasized on the Kun part more than anything. He says quietly, "Baka." He walks into the kitchen. She says loud enough for him to hear. "I heard that you baka." She fixes her hair.

A handsome man walks through the door automatically seeing Naruto and Deidara he quietly puts his briefcase down he sees raven hair hanging over the couch. _Well I was going to sneak by… but since they're playing the game I shouldn't be harassed._

Knowing that no one else hangs out around there he automatically assumes that it's Sasuke, when of course it's Kayase. He says, "Sasuke, why aren't you playing lazy ass?" She sits up, brow furrowed she asks softly, "Nani?"

He looks down at her, amazed to see a girl over in his house; normally it was a guy's hangout. He asks, "Naruto… Deidara? Did one of you kidnap this girl?"

(A/N: Why do the blonde haired people have to be interrogated? What about the guy wit the blue skin? Or the guy with the weird wrinkles?)

Naruto shakes his head no, too into the game to say that she's he's friend. Deidara pauses the game, he turns around, he says, "I wish I did, then I would take her-"

Sasuke cuts him off, "Don't you dare say perverted thing dealing with her out of your mouth."

"Touchy yeah?"

His father asks, "So are you going to introduce me to your friend Sasuke?"

_He knows he could care less; he's putting on a front for her… _

He gives her the water that she asked for.

"Mm… this is… my friend." Finishing her sip she see his father look at him aggravated, Sasuke just looks at him plainly, seeming as if he finds no wrong with his answer.

"My name is Kayase Mitsuke Mr. Uchiha." She looks at Sasuke annoyed; he gives her the same look back.

"Mitsuke, eh? Sounds familiar…"

Naruto says loudly, "She's related to Tsurai Mitsuke." "Oh yeah, that where I heard it from. That's a good kid he could actually be as smart as Itachi someday." He looks at Sasuke as if saying 'You can never be as smart as Itachi even though that kid can.' Sasuke glares at him angrily. "Well have a good day Kayase san."

She thinks, _Okay… what where those looks about? Maybe is that what he was talking about? He had started off saying 'I can't stand my-'until I cut him off… I bet he was talking about his father. Even though he doesn't seem to like Itachi that much either. And he didn't really seem all that happy to see his mother… damn does he like anybody?_

Sasuke plucks her nose stopping her from her thinking frenzy; she pushes him back in response to his pluck. He says, "I'm hungry."

"Ask your Mom to fix you something."

"She won't do it."

"So that leaves me? Nandeee?"

"Cause you're a girl, and I don't like cooking."

"Then I'll teach you!"

Sasuke replies, "No." Itachi says, "You're so into yourself little brother, I'll help Kayase san." Sasuke scowls at him, he asks, "Nani?" "I'm going to help her."

"No you're not." Itachi smirks at him. "Seems like you really like this girl brother." Sasuke brushes off that comment as if he didn't hear it.

Naruto yells, "Fix me something too!" Other yells of wanting food to be made for them were heard. _Stupid, hungry, boys._

Sasuke scowls again at Itachi as Kayase walks into the kitchen. He says quietly, "We're just friends." Itachi says, "Well if you don't make a move soon I will." "What the hell? No you won't, you're a freshman in college."

"Try me… I mean, look at her, her innocence is such a turn on. But once I'm done with her none of that will be left." Sasuke punches Itachi in his stomach one good time enough to make him gasp for breath for a quick second. "Don't say shit like that about her ever again you Lech."

Already in the kitchen, not familiar with anything around her she searches for a platter for sandwiches. With luck, she finds one and puts it on the island.

Itachi says, "I'm just kidding around Sasuke." It's the first time he's called him by his name in weeks, so he knows he's serious. "I just wanted to see how much you really liked her… and from you defending her honor, enough to hit me… I'd say that you like her quite a bit."

A stress mark appears on Sasuke's forehead, he mumbles, "We're just friends…." He walks past Itachi and into the kitchen.

He says, "So, I see you found everything all right…." He looks at her cutting the sandwiches in half. She suddenly lets out a yelp. She accidentally cut her finger; she was normally good with cutting things without doing damage to herself. _I think it's because of him watching me…_

"Chh…" He walks over to her and grabs her wrist as he looks at her finger.

She thinks, _OH MY GOSH! DE JA VU!!_

(A/N: You know… the Naruto and Hinata situation?)

He wipes away the blood carelessly with his thumb. "Ouch…" She says softly. "It can't hurt that bad. It's small… so stop whining already." "No…! Because it does!"

_Except Naruto actually cared…_

She yanks her hand away from him as she turns her back on him and inspects her finger closely. "Give it to me." He says passive. He still stands in the back of her. _He still doesn't freakin care…_

"No." She says stubbornly.

"Just give me you r damn finger." He says irritated, she puts her hand up over her shoulder so he could see it. He looks at her finger slowly before deciding what he should o. he then grabbed her hand as he held her finger. And he kissed it… He felt her tense up below him. _What's she so nervous about?_

_In her mind she has animated tears falling down her face, "He does care!"_

While holding her hand he lets it go right back down to her side. He still holds it strongly and carefully not to squeeze her finger. He was also being bold; anybody could walk in at any given moment. He whispers, "Does it feel better now?"

She smiles as she looks straight forward, she nods her head yes as he lets go of her hand. She walks out with him into the family room with the sandwiches on the platter.

Naruto immediately pauses the game and stuffs one into his mouth. "Aaah! Delicious Kayase chan!" "Very good." Itachi says looking at Kisame and Deidara restart the game and kill of Naruto's character and then fight each other.

"Arigatou Naruto and Itachi." She smiles as she scratches her head, her signature move when she feels flattered. As she scratches her head her band-aid around her finger became visible. Sasuke smirks seeing it.

While Naruto and Itachi think, _What happened between those two in the kitchen?_

**XOXOXOXOXOPXOXOXIOXOPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXO**

**Please review! Hoped you liked it!**


	10. Cell Phone Calls

**Hey hey hey hey! New part of the story, this chapter is okay I guess. Not my favorite. Has anyone ever thought of what happened to that girl Karin? Well… the next two chapters will be involving her and then no more of her. Yeah! **

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXPO**

**6 A.M. Before School.**

The Gazette's chorus from Filth in Beauty plays for unknown numbers on her cell phone, waking up Kayase immediately. She answers lazily and grumpily, "Who the heck is this?"

"HI KAYASE CHAN!" She cringes from the annoying and yet familiar voice.

"Naruto…? How the hell did you get my number?" She's still mad of course.

"Out of Sakura chan's phone… well are you waking up?"

She stretches as she rubs her eyes, "Well of course I am now!" She says with an attitude.

She normally didn't wake up until 7:00 since their school started at 8:00. "Bye Naruto kun." "Bye Kayase chan!" She threw her phone across the room as she plops her head back down on her pillow closing her eyes. Uncomfortable, she turns her head to the other side.

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP! DAMN NARUTO!"

She washes up and everything, doing her daily morning routine. She puts both sides of her bagel into the toaster, getting ready to eat. Her cell phone rings, playing Sakura's ringtone; NEWS's Ryo Nishikido sings and talks in it. It's really cute.

"Taiyou no namida ahahahahahaha your phone's ringing!"

(A/N: That's in English what it means wanna hear it? **/?c3cil0xd3p9**)

She picks up her phone, holding it up with her shoulder pressing it against her ear. "Hello Sakura. One question for you…. Why the hell did you give Naruto my phone number?! Now he's gonna blow it up! And I don't mean like Deidara."

(A/N: Haha. Cause Deidara loves to blow stuff up with his clay.)

"Sorry Kayase… he got it out my phone by himself, I didn't give it to him."

"Hn."

"Is Sasuke over there?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Because you said his favorite word."

"And what's that?"

"… 'Hn.'"

"Oh." She mildly blushes, while eating her bagel with cream cheese. She swallows most of it before she starts to talk again. "I guess I did now that I think about it."

Sakura laughs from Kayase's blindness, she couldn't see that from all that time that she spends around Sasuke a few habits of his has rubbed off on her…

And from her kindness, Sasuke doesn't quite HATE his family that much anymore. He just mildly dislikes them, and in that case he's blind as well, from not seeing the difference of how he used to treat them before she came around. She thinks, _Ha. They're like what…? Complete opposites… well they do say that opposites attract._

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

**At school… In homeroom.**

"Naruto don't call me that early ever again."

"Aw! Why not? Can't I be like your alarm clock?"

"NO. I already have one it's much better quality. PLUS it actually knows when to wake me up and doesn't SCREAM."

He says sadly, "Mhmmm."

"Leave her alone dobe."

She puts her head down on the desk as she sits on the chair left of Sasuke. Right where Kakashi sensei sat her on the first day of school. On her paper she lightly starts to sketch the back of the boy's head that's sitting in front of her. Her phone starts to vibrate; she pulls out her phone and looks at it, an unknown number. _Kakashi sensei won't notice. _She answers, "Hello?"

Sasuke thinks, _What the hell is she doing?_

"Hi Kayase chan!" A girl whispers loudly into the receiver.

Kayase looks around the classroom and as she looks to the back she sees Ino, Sakura, and Karin. Ino and Sakura are smiling at her; Ino holds up her phone, Karin is frowning at her.

_Why's she frowning at me...? Oh yeah, because I stole Sasuke from her supposedly… whatever_

She hangs up the phone. "Ino…? What was the point of that?" Ino puts her phone back into her bag; she smirks, and giggles, "No point." She laughs as Kayase shakes her head turning around. "Dummies…"

Karin looks at Ino, still frowning, she says, "I don't like that girl one bit."

Ino now looks at Karin sternly, frowning at her. "Why not?"

"She's just as ugly as Sakura."

Ino says, "Whatever…"

Sakura smiles teasingly at Karin, "The only reason you don't like her is because she took Sasuke away from you… "She taps her chin thoughtfully, she continues a thought hitting her, "Oh wait a minute. You never had him." Her and Ino laugh at her joke.

"Shut up you ugly pink haired freak!" Karin screams angrily. She puts her head down on the desk.

Ino thinks, _She better be glad Gaara wasn't here to hear that. She would've been dead probably._

Sasuke seems to be the only one still doing his work at this point of time everyone else has turned around to the back of the class. Well except for Kayase, she put her hands to the sides of her head mad and annoyed, from the screaming and the boy in front of her turning his head around while she was drawing it.

Naruto laughs at Karin's sudden outburst. "HAAAHAAAAA!! That WASN"T a good comeback just to let you know." He laughs even more.

Her tone changing as she sits up, rage and annoyance is added to it. "Shut up NARUTO! NOW!"

Kayase thinks, _Wo-ho… she's yelling at Naruto? Out of all the people in this room I should have been or should be yelling at him right now he's part of the reason why I'm so sleepy. So if I'm not yelling at him she shouldn't be!_

Kayase turns around rage in her eyes for the first time among her classmates. "HEY!" Sasuke looks over at Kayase from the corner of his eye as eh stops moving his pencil. Karin looks up trying to figure out who Kayase was yelling at. And when she pulled her head up she sees Kayase staring right at her.

Karin asks in an unbelievable tone, "Me?"

"No… Ino." She says seriously but you can hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey! Don't you use that tone with me! I did nothing to you!"

"I don't care, you yelled at Naruto! I should be the one yelling at him. So if I'm not than you shouldn't be-"

Karin cuts her off. "I'll yell at any damn body I want to."

"Do it again… I dare you." Kayase stands up mad, looking at Karin.

(A/N: Oh my gosh, I love when Kayase gets mad. Just like in my other story. She beats the crap out of people!)

Kakashi sent for someone to go and get Tsurai to calm her down, cause obviously no one else would step up to the plate. Tsurai walks through the door looking over at Kayase's standing figure looking down at a girl he's around school before.

He stands beside her, "Calm down Kayase san."

She looks at him evilly, which shows how angry she is. "Who did this to her?" Karin raises her hand proudly, smirking. She says, "Hi Tsurai kun."

"Um… hey." He looks at Kayase again. "She's like at her edge right now, if you were to make her any angrier she'd-"

"What? Beat me up? Her scrawny little ass? Please…"

"Okay. Her attitude when it changes… is basically into a monster when she's mad. So I've warned you, it's out of my hands now." He looks at them with both of his hands up.

Kayase thinks, _I need to go now… I don't need to fight her. I could get suspended for something like that._ She picks up her papers and books and puts them into her bag, she walks up to Kakashi's desk as he gives her pass and walks out of the door.

Tsurai says, "And Kayase's not a person to fight you fro yelling at someone either… so believe it's more than that."

Sasuke gets up and walks out of the door, He thinks, _More than that? What else could she be mad about?_

Tsurai walks out of the classroom as well, going back to his classroom. He looks at Sasuke as he walks up to him. "Difficult to figure out, isn't she?" Sasuke nods in response to Tsurai's question. Tsurai puts up a peace sign as they start to walk two different ways.

_Where did she go? Oh… _He stops in front of the lunchroom; he walks in and sees the janitors cleaning up the floors and tables for the upcoming lunches. He walks out into the patio area; he looks at the bench…

_She's not here… I thought for sure-_

"Sasu kun!" He looks up to see her sitting on the roof. The part he was sitting on when he saw her and Tsurai talking by the bench. He was diagonal from the bench. He climbs up the ladder and stands next to her with his back facing her.

He asks, "So… what's up?"

"She had no business yelling at him like that." She puts her knees up to her chest, letting her arms wrap around them.

"Hn."

"Nani?"

"Tsurai said that you were most likely mad at something else… not just from her yelling at the idiot."

She looks back at him seriously, "You wanna know?"

"Whatever… just, go ahead." He looks at her sitting down on the ground.

She turns her had back around. She says, "I'm mad that she think s that she's little Miss Perfect. I'm annoyed that she thinks I stole you from her…"

Sasuke turns his whole body around now, looking at her weirdly.

"And I'm disgusted that she thinks that you belong to her only."

_Oh… all her anger built up and she just… exploded._

"Ha…" He steps closer to her, as he hits the top of her head softly.

"Nani?"

He kneels down to her putting his chin upon her shoulder. "So are you implying that I belong only to you?"

She blushes, he smirks on the inside from seeing her blush. She says, "Um, no. You don't belong solely to anybody. Which is exactly my point, she thinks that you should only be close to her."

He takes his chin off of her shoulder as he stands back up. "Do you want to be close to me like she wanted to be, or do you just want me to be your 'loyal friend'?"

She looks at her watch as she stands up. She looks at him curiously, "What kind of question is that?" She almost says in a way that makes it seem she never thought of him and her that way.

He turns his back to her stubbornly, feeling that he just said what was on his mind, he had opened up a little more to him. _But maybe I should…. Close back up some more, then maybe my heart won't bang against my chest like this when she says stuff like-_

She steps closer to him and pulls on one of his strands of hair in the back. She smiles, and giggles softly, "Duh." The bell rings.

She thinks, _I though that was obvious._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOPXOX**

**In the evening, at home. Around 9:30.**

Her phone rings, playing Filth in the Beauty another unknown number.

"Yo."

"OH MY GOSH WHO IS THIS?" Kayase says over dramatically.

"You don't know my voice?"

She thinks, _I don't know who this is… _

"…"

"Oh! Sasu kun…" She coos to him. "Nani?"

"Nothing."

"Did your father make me mad?"

"…"

_Why would she think that…?_

"Do you just want me to keep you company until you fall asleep?"

"…"

"All right then."

_I swear, Sasuke can be weird at times. Why is he just calling me out of the blue?_

He yawns. She asks, "You gonna fall asleep already?"

"No." He lays stretched out on his bed. She was already on hers.

"What are we having for lunch tomorrow?"

They have lunch everyday of course.

(A/N: So CUTE!)

Kayase replies, "Um, I don't know."

Sasuke has his hair sprawled out all over his face and pillows, holding his cellphone up to his ear. His covers are covering about half of him.

15 minutes has passed.

"Can we have tomatoes?"

She giggles, "Huh?" Why tomatoes?" She yawns turning off her lights.

"They're my favorite food."

"All right then. But they're like more of a side dish than main course I think, but whatever…"

He asks, "You falling asleep?"

She says playfully, he eyelids wavering, "Noo."

Just by her voice he could tell that she was getting sleepy, _She sounds like a little kid I suppose…_

_He just shared one of his favorite food s with me… he opens up more and more every day._

She closes her eyelids, "Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"I like tomatoes too!"

Her puts his hand over his face, this made him smirk. Not because of her answer, but because of how they both were so blind, and because of her kiddy voice. They didn't hardly see what was in front of them.

They were opposites, complete total opposites. He was cold and distanced from almost everyone besides a few people. While she was nice and had loads of friends. Of course there were more things he could contrast from the both of them but he was getting sleepy after all.

He thinks, _What was that old saying?_

He hears Kayase breathing lightly over the phone, he can tell that she fell asleep, he hangs up the phone.

"Aa. Opposites attract…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOPXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXP**

**Well guess Sasuke isn't as dense as Sakura thought he was… can't speak for Kayase though. Lol. But um, this is my first chapter I think with over 2,000 words in it. It didn't look that long when I was writing it up. Please review!**


	11. Jealousy Rears it's UGLY Head

**Okay… so sorry for the extra extra long wait on this chapter… I had started it but never finished it. But it's finished now! So I hope you like it, by the way like I said earlier this is the last chapter that Karin's in or is mentioned in, or whatever.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOX**

The next day in third period, Gym class for boys and girls, they aren't in the same gym though. Like most high schools give them two different gyms.

**Boys Gym**

Gaara looks at Naruto and Sasuke sternly without saying anything fro about five minutes. Naruto asks annoyed, "Nani?!"

Gaara replies, "Yesterday Sakura chan told me that some girl called her a freak. She told me not to worry about it though… who was it?"

Naruto says, "This girl Karin, nobody like s her. She has a problem with Kayase chan too."

"Show me who she is after gym… we'll have to have a talk."

Sasuke looks at Gaara warily. Naruto asks, "You're not gonna kill her are you?!"

"…… I don't know, I'm not sure yet."

Naruto says super loud, "EXPULSION!!"

Gaara looks at Naruto aggravated with him, "Shut up." He says coldly.

Sasuke closes his eyes and smirks, "If she messes with Kayase again I guess she'll have a big problem on her hands with the two of you."

**Girls Gym - Locker Room**

They were being dismissed by rows; Karin's row was the first to be dismissed. She ran past everyone in her row to get into the locker room first. She washed up and put her clothes on as the other girls in her row filled the locker room.

As she was about to walk out, Kayase locker caught her eye, it wasn't shut all of the way. So she went over to it and opened it. She thinks, _Hm… what do we have here? _She takes hold of Kayase's book bag and starts to look through it.

A red headed girl named Tayuya looks over from the side of her locker, she says, "Oh there you are Karin… I was wondering where you went so fast." She looks at her weirdly, she asks, "Hey Karin isn't your locker over there by Temari's?"

Karin looks up from going through the back part of Kayase's book bag and says, "They switched my locker." "Oh, well I'm about to wash up see ya later." She says as she walks away.

She looks in her front pocket, which has two pictures in it. The first of her and Tsurai, and the second one was of her and boy that she didn't know. She had her head on his shoulder smiling and he had his arm around her neck.

_What? She has a boyfriend and is talking to Sasuke?! Well! I'll tell Sasuke about this! _Before she puts the pictures up she rips up the one of Kayase and the boy, in big pieces though, and puts it back where she got it and closes the locker as she speeds out of the door.

**Hallway**

Gaara has his arms crossed in front of his chest, he looks at Naruto, "All right where's the girl?"

"Guess she hasn't come out of the locker room yet."

"Sasuke, Sasuke! I have to tell you something!" Karin runs up to Sasuke and grabs onto his arm.

He looks at her coldly, "Get the hell off of me."

She lets go of him but her smiles doesn't fade away. Naruto looks at Karin, then at Gaara, then back at Karin. Gaara nods his head at Naruto, trying to figure out the right time to cut in.

She coos, "Sasuke… did you know that Kayase has a boyfriend?"

Sasuke eyes slightly widen, shocked and curious about what she's going to say next.

**Back in the Girl's Locker Room**

Sakura asks, "Hey Kayase chan do you have some lip gloss?"

"Yup." She says pulling her book bag off her shoulders. She unzips her front pocket and feels around for her lip gloss, but she feels ripped up papers instead.

"What the heck is this?"

Tayuya stops as she sees Kayase in what she thinks is Karin's locker and book bag. She asks, "What are you doing in Karin's book bag Kayase?"

"This isn't hers, this is mine."

"Oh! Then she was in it earlier I saw her in your book bag looking through the pockets and then put it back in your locker."

Gaara's older sister Temari says, "I can't believe she invaded your privacy like that I'd kill her if I were you."

Kayase's eyes start to get more furious by the minute. She dumps all the ripped up pieces of paper onto the bench. She flips some of the back pieces over to the front recognizing the picture. Her heart starts to pound, "No she didn't!"

Hinata asks, "What did she do?"

"She ripped up the picture of me and my brother; this was the last picture we took together before he went off to college…"

Sakura says, "Isn't he dead?"

"Hai."

Hinata asks, "Why would she do that?"

Ino replies, "Because she's a damn fool. She probably jumped to a stupid conclusion." Kayase swipes the pieces into the front pocket of her book bag. She thinks, _I can tape them back together… but invading my privacy is right about unforgivable._ She says, "I gotta go, there's someone I gotta talk to."

She walks out of the locker room followed by Sakura. Tayuya and Temari ask, "Where's she going?" Ino replies, "Apparently you don't know her well, she's about to go give Karin exactly what she deserves."

**In the hallway again…: Karin, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara**

Sasuke asks, "Why do you say that?"

Karin says, "She had a picture of the just the two of them in the front pocket of her book bag."

"And how exactly did you get to see it?"

"She was showing it to everyone in the locker room; it's obviously something very special to her since it was in the front pocket of her book bag."

_Flashback:_

_A day about a month and half ago, Sasuke and her are eating lunch together as always. She asks, "Hey remember the brother I had mentioned on the first day that we met?"_

"_Oh… yeah."_

"_I have a picture of him that I always carry around in my book bag in remembrance of him. Wanna see it?"_

"_Whatever."_

_She pulls the picture out of her front pocket, as he sees another picture of her and Tsurai in there. She holds out the picture for him to see. _

_He says, "You two… look alike, except for your eyes. His are just blue, not blue gray."_

_Flashback Ends_

Sasuke thinks, _This girl is an idiot for making assumptions like that. _He starts, "You're an idiot - "

Gaara decides to cut in now, seeing what she said was obviously untrue. He says, "I heard that yesterday you called Sakura Haruno a freak."

Karin looks at Gaara, she knew of him, but didn't personally know him. Word was that he had a horrible temper. And she didn't want to get on his bad side, but she wasn't going to lie to him either.

"I did, why? Was she whining to everyone about it?"

"She wasn't whining, and I'm not everybody. I'm her boyfriend, she tells me everything. And since I protect her from everyone… I'm trying to figure out if I could kill a girl and get away with it." He says looking at her coldly.

She laughs nervously, she asks, "You're not serious are you?"

Naruto says, "Oh he's serious all right."

Karin turns to Gaara apologizing up and down; turning her back to the left hallway, the hallway that Kayase and Sakura were coming down. Both Naruto and Sasuke can see the fierceness in her eyes.

Kayase taps Karin's shoulder, there's nothing to talk over with her. Karin turned around a little too late to figure out who it was standing behind her. As soon as she turns around Kayase slaps her hard across her face.

**SLAP**

It drew everybody's attention, but Kayase didn't really care. It had sounded like it hurt, and it did because she had her eyes closed and stumbled back holding her cheek. She was in fact dazed that the girl she thought was so nice when she first arrived ACTUALLY slapped her.

Kayase says as Gaara moves her out of the way, "You pushed me too far Karin! That was a picture of my brother that you ripped up! He's dead!"

Gaara punches her in her stomach good; she's now up against a wall.

She starts to explode, saying things she normally wouldn't say, her emotions gone haywire. "Do you know what it feels like to not have your brother? Or your parents? Everyone that was close to you… dead?" She yells at the top of her lungs, tears dropping down her face.

Causing everyone in the hallway to now have sad faces or frowns. Nobody knew that her parents died, she never had said it because she didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her.

Sasuke thinks, _Why does my heart hurt…? Is it from her saying this? Or from her crying? What is it from?_

Gaara says to Karin with piercing turquoise eyes, "I decided I couldn't get away with murder… this time… don't mess with Sakura again." He walks away as if nothing happened, Sakura by his side.

Sasuke thinks again, _Wait she told me her parents were away… and she didn't know where they went._

Kayase slants her eyes at Karin who's holding her stomach crying.

(A/N: Gaara's punch must've really hurt! Especially since she's a girl…)

She says, "Man… I hate presumptuous idiots." She wipes her eyes.

Sasuke walks over to Kayase, he has an inquiring look on his face, and she looks up at him, her eyes getting a little watery again. She says, "I know Sasuke… we need to talk."

The Principal says from behind them, "Right after you talk to me. Come on Kayase… and Karin."

Kayase smiles, she knew her Principal Tsunade, her Uncle had dated her some time ago so she was on good terms with her until today.

"Oba san!" Kayase smiles brighter.

Naruto mumbles, "More like Grandma."

Sasuke shakes his head and looks down sadly at her attempt of trying to win over their Principal.

She replies, "Don't call me that, I'll never get married to that perverted Uncle of yours."

"Tsunade sama Uncle Jiraiya isn't perverted… he just says that he loves, 'any and all women'."

Naruto says, "That's a pervert all right!"

Tsunade says, "Whatever, Sasuke I'll bring her back to you in an hour." She smiles.

He responds, "You're acting as if we stay together all the time, I'm not like Gaara."

Tsunade leans over to him and scuffles up his hair. "Very true, but I can see the Gaara like qualities in you." Kayase smiles and then laughs. Tsunade says, "All right, let's go girls." They all walk away both Kayase and Karin on opposite sides of them.

Sasuke thinks, _What's she talking about? I'll never be like Gaara…. Over protective, jealous of every guy who looks her way. Nothing like that… besides we're not even really a 'couple.'_

Naruto asks, "Do you think you'll become like Gaara like Grandma said?"

He replies, "Heh, no…… not ever. I would have to had lost my mind."

Naruto laughs as Hinata comes over to them, a little while ago, weeks ago, the decided to be an official couple. Naruto asked her to be his girlfriend of course.

(A/N: Awh! Yeah!)

He says, "Hi Hinata chan." He kisses her on her cheek, smiling before and after he does it. As he kisses her she blushes and smiles.

She says, "I've been told that Kayase and Gaara both beat up Karin… is that true?"

Naruto says, "Yup, it was funny to watch. Except for when Kayase started to talk about her family… that… wasn't. But it happened about ten, fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh…"

Naruto asks Sasuke, "So how long do you think she'll be suspended?"

"Chht… probably the fewest days you can get, she knows Tsunade so she'll get off easy."

An hour later during lunch Tsunade arrives with Kayase in the lunch room. Tsunade looks around, "You know I don't see Sasuke… where is he?"

"He's either out in the patio area or sitting on the roof."

"Sitting on the roof?" She says alarmed.

"Yup." Kayase says with no problem. "Whatever… kids these days…" She sighs as she walks back to her office.

Sasuke's sitting on the roof thinking.

_I now have a new found appreciation for my parents… and even my brother… I don't know how I would be off if I didn't have the three of them. She's the only person that actually made me see that. _

She steps up on the roof as Sasuke looks at her with the corner of his eye. She smiles as she sits next to him. "I only got three days!" She says almost excitedly. "Is that really good?" "She gave Karin 5 days for provoking me and Gaara… she gave Gaara three days too."

"That means you won't be at school." She looks at him almost as if he was dumb, "Riiight." "Shut up. I meant, like you'll be missing work." "I can catch up when I come back."

He asks, "So what are you going to do for those three days?"

"Texting everybody at school… mainly you."

"Hn."

"You don't want me to text you? That's all you -"

"I … didn't even say that. You can go ahead but I may not reply back right away."

He finally looks her way, he sees an eyelash on her cheek. He swipes it away with his thumb, he shows it to her from his thumb. She smiles softly, "Heh, I guess that was from e crying…"

He says, looking at her firmly, "Promise me, just one thing…"

"Nani?"

"Don't cry again, at least… not in front of me."

Both of their hearts start to beat loudly.

Her eyes start to get watery again, but she responds by saying okay. He looks at her uneasily, "But you're about to right now."

"I know… I don't know why I am though!" She wipes away her tears. He thinks, _I feel it again, but it's not as bad as before, but my heart still hurts…_

He says softly, "Stop it." He wipes away the rest of her tears, as she nods her head yes.

"Thanks… Sasu kun for getting me to stop."

"When are we going to talk?"

"Oh… I guess tomorrow, when you get back from school."

"All right."

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXO**

**All righty then, finished that chapter finally. See queenofpunk? In the beginning of the story she had said she loved her brother and he said he hated his. I just wanted to show how in time she influenced his change of heart towards his family and brother. His heart had already grown softer towards them, but what she said really made him appreciate them in his life. So, I hope you understand how it ties into the story now. **


	12. First Part of Suspension Day

**OH MY PUMPKINS!! That was suuuuuch a long wait. Idk who's still reading this story but whatever. I don't care I still want to finish it… it doesn't matter if it's just one person still reading it or even zero. WELL here we go! Sasuke and Kayase's talk is next chapter… since I basically rambled on about nothing in this one it's just funneh is all…. Lol.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXO**

She thought to herself, _Auntie got really mad at me for being suspended. _She stretched, waking up to the rays of light pouring in through her window. _I didn't think it was such a big deal, but she and Unc Unc weren't pleased at all. And they said had my parents been alive they would be just as mad as they were. _She looked at her clock noticing that she woke up at seven, even though her alarm wasn't set. It was her daily ritual she figured that's why she woke up so early.

She turns over on her bed feeling something hard beneath her stomach and it started to vibrate. "Who's texting this early in the morning?" She sighed as she grabbed her phone form under her stomach. She looked at her phone and opened it seeing the message. "Damn Naruto." It read.

_Heeeeeey Kayase chan!! Wat are u gonna do 4 2day? Ur gonna probably b bored huh?! P.S. I remembered wat u said & waited to text u till 7 this time. LOL._

"Well at least I was already up." She texted back to him that she was probably going to watch T.V. all day, play video games, and text people. She put her phone on her dresser as she put her whole face into her pillow cover, smelling the sweet smell of fabric softener. She thought, _This pillow cover is so soft… _She turns her head and rubs her cheek against it, as she starts to day dream.

_She opened her eyes to find Sasuke at the side of her instead of her wonderfully soft pillow. And she started to panic. She looked all around her and it looked to her as if they were in bed together, but she realized they were just on a couch. Although she was in a horrible position with him._

_She was in between the both of his legs, her face had been on a part of his cheek, and his arms were wrapped around her. She thought as hard as she could,"Oh my gosh!! I know we didn't do…. THAT! We just couldn't have!!" She looked down at her clothes, they weren't skimpy pajamas; not that she had any. Or any pajamas for that matter, just regular clothes, a t-shirt and some jeans._

_Both they're clothes didn't look like they had been taken off. No buttons were unloose nor zippers for that matter, which relieved her to some point. Because people know that when people do IT they can't see in the dark and normally don't put they're clothes on right or don't put their clothes back on at all. _

_She says softly, "This is just weird!"_

_She nudges Sasuke lightly, he doesn't wake up though, he just feels the lack of her presence on top of him and pulls her back down to him gently. She thinks, "What the HELL?!" She brings herself back up, well tries too, but to no avail, as Sasuke doesn't want to let her get up. She nudges him again as he looks directly into her eyes. It kind of startled her, and her heart jumps for a second. She's overcome with nervousness and doesn't know exactly what to say._

"_U-um." She starts out stuttering and then shakes herself containing her composure more by the second. "What are we doing?" She asks worried_

_He says irritated being woke up. "We were sleeping until you woke me up."_

"_Not that!"_

_He looks at her sleepily. "What are you talking about then?" He says angrily._

"_Why are you here in my house sleeping on my couch with me? That is what I want to know!"_

_He could tell that she was panicking, she didn't remember what happened and therefore he could make up anything, he couldn't help but smirk at her. He says, "You don't remember? You said it was the most wonderful night of your life." She looks at him astonished with what he said; she bit down on her lip and looked up at the ceiling regretfully. "Oh Kami forgive me…." she thought._

_He still smirked and shook his head at her, "We didn't do that, I was just… joking." She looks at him and smiles, but then gets angry. "Why would you play around like that you dummy!" "Shut up or you'll wake everyone else up." "What? Everyone else?"_

_She looked around the living room to see Ino and Shikamaru laying down in his favorite chair at her house. Neji and Ten Ten were lying on the floor next to Hinata and Naruto. Neji probably did that in case Naruto tried to get any 'smart' ideas pertaining to his little cousin. And Gaara and Sakura were lying on the other couch together. "That's weird…" She thought, "When I woke up and looked around I didn't see anybody else." _

_She asks, "What happened last night?"_

"_Nothing… it was just couples' night…" He said as he drifted back to sleep._

"_Oh…"_

_Then that word hit her square in the face. She thought, "COUPLES NIGHT!?" She looked at Sasuke's extremely peaceful, sleeping face as her heart pounded so loud that she could hear it through her head. She said softly to herself, "Him plus me on a couch together… equals… a couple. Oh my gosh. I have a boyfriend." She thinks, "And he looks so cute sleeping." She admires his face for a moment as the phone rings and she gets up managing to free from his grasp. _

"Hi." She says, "Who's this?" The familiar voice wrung through her head, it said back, "It's Sakura Kayase."

"…but you're…"

She wakes up from her day dream; she was still lying on her pillow as she answered her cell phone. She says, "Uh… nevermind." Sakura says, "Ooooh kay… sounds like you're kinda… what's the word?"

"I woke up from a dream… and you were in it and I was confused cause you were on the phone with me."

"Confused!! That's the word!" Sakura says loudly into the receiver.

"Shut up Sakura." She says playfully with her. Voices in the background were heard. She looks at her clock. They were in homeroom class, so that meant, Naruto, Ino and Sasuke were there. She knew it had to be Ino and Naruto talking though, well more like screaming.

She asks Sakura, "Kakashi sensei's letting you talk on the phone during class?"

"He's out today for some odd reason… so we have a Sub and we're letting loose."

"Awh, no fair I'm not there on a day when you have a Sub."

"I know we all miss you."

Sasuke looks over at Sakura, not aware that she was talking on the phone at first from Naruto and Ino's yelling. He then heard her say, "We miss you." And noticed that she was either talking to Kayase or Gaara. Ino and Naruto stop screaming. Ino asks, "Is that Kayase?! Tell her I miss her so much! I have nobody to make fun of people with me anymore!" Naruto says, "Tell her I miss her too! I have no one to laugh at my jokes anymore!"

Sakura is about to transfer the messages, as Kayase says, "Sakura I already heard them, you know they both have extremely large mouths." Sakura laughs at her joke, as Kayase continues, "Tell them I miss them too."

_Mm… Sasuke didn't say anything. _As Kayase thought, and it was exactly what everyone else was thinking at the moment too. Sakura looked over at him as if asking, 'do you want to say anything?' He looked at 

her wondering what he should say. He did miss her… he had no one talking to him or smiling at him except for his annoying fangirls.

All he could do was say "Hn." He knew she would translate it into something that she would think he would say that would be caring. That's how she always looked at it. She'd say something like, "Does my hair look okay." And he respond by saying 'Hn.' And she'd say, "Oh it does? Okay."

It was a weird way of her taking it, but by him 'hn-ning' all the time he was either saying that he didn't know something, or saying whatever in a different way. And as she knew his 'whatever's' always meant 'yes.'

Sakura tells her, "Sasuke says, 'Hn.'" Sakura also knew Kayase's logic of thinking, so she was already smiling knowing she was going to say something that maybe Sasuke was thinking but didn't want anyone else to know but her. And that was their special way of communicating in some weird and bizarre way.

Kayase smiles, "AW! He did! Tell him I miss him a lot too!!" Sakura laughs as she tells Sasuke what she said. He rolls his eyes at Kayase's comment and at Sakura's laughing as he looks away from her and starts to think about nothing in particular.

Sakura says, "Time to switch classes, talk to ya later Kayase." Everyone else says bye except for Sasuke, but she already knew that he wouldn't say it anyway.

**XOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXO**

Later in the day she watched Maury.

(A/N: disclaimer. I don't own Maury, if I did I would make all the father's that really wanted to be that baby's Daddy results come out positive. Lol.)

She watches two teens cry as they want her boyfriend to be her baby's father. She looks at the screen sadly, "I really hope he's the father…" She texts Ten Ten. _I'm watchin Maury. _She knew it was one of Ino's favorite shows.

Ino texts back from inside her history class.

_OMG! U r? I'm taping it home give me a hint about it. _

Maury says to the couple, "Shana… he is…………….the father." She jumps off of the couch and screams, "YESSSSS!! I'm so happy!!..."

She texts Ino back, _Teenage boys and girls…. _Ino responds, _Teenage pregnancies, got it, lol._

After the show went off she decided to have her lunch, she was eating ramen with hot sauce all over it. It was the only way to eat it she figured.

She decided to text Sasuke knowing it was their lunch time now. She asked him what he was doing.

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXO**

He was sitting up on the roof like always, he was thinking about the lunches she always made for the both of them. They were always perfect in taste and what he was in the mood for that day. But with him always having her food, he grew to be spoiled and refused to eat any of the lunch food they had prepared or anything anyone offered him.

_I'd rather starve to death than eat that shit. _He thought to himself. He also realized that today he seemed more distant to everyone, and was in a completely foul mood. He shook his head trying to think of another plausible reason besides the fact that she wasn't there and couldn't think of one.

He hated it, he thought, not being near her. And what he hated even more than that was the fact she had such a hold on him. He couldn't stop thinking about her crying last night no matter how much he wanted to get her face out of his head. He also wanted to know why she hid her parent's death from him for so long. _She told me about her brother's death, but didn't tell me about her parent's…. did she think that I'd change the way I act towards her?_

He felt his phone vibrate.

He took it out and looked at the screen; it was a message from her. 'Nothing much,' was how he responded as he pressed the send button.

She looked at her phone as she continued to eat her ramen. She typed into her phone _Aren't you gonna ask how I'm doing? Or what I'm doing? _

_No, cause you'll probably end up telling me anyway._

_Hn, well I'm not._

He grinned a little bit, obviously he grew on her, so much that she even started to use his famous word.

_Good, cause I don't care._

_I'm eating ramen and watching T.V._

_I knew you'd break._ He smirked again; he realized he was doing that a lot lately.

_SHUT UP!_

_Hn._

_Are you eating?_

_No._

_Why not? You're ALWAYS hungry at lunch._

_I'm not hungry today._

_Okay… YOU starve to DEATH then while I eat my RAMEN._

_What are you Naruto? Why ramen?_

_Cause I feel like ramen today!_

_Whatever then._

_You're coming over today right?_

_Yeah…_

_Kay. See ya later. winks & smiles_

That was her signature thing to do when they would stop texting.

_Hn. waves_

She puts her phone down, she smiles eating the last bit of her food. She says, "He always never says bye…"

**XOXOXOXPOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

**See it was really random…! Wasn't it? It was funny right? I thought it was funny too. Ha…. HA! Please read and review! **


	13. Second Part of Suspension Day

**Okay this is the chapter where they are gonna talk. An okay chapter… but not my fave. My favorite one is the Truth or Dare chapter! LOL! Like I said in one of my other stories I make these chapters up off the top of my head. I'm trying to finish this story before I go back to school which is on the 25****th ****but I'm not making any promises. Lol.**

**Onto the story!**

**XOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXPXOXOXPXOXOXOPXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXO**

He arrives at her house about ten minutes after school. He always had her to wait on and she would get stopped by all her freaking friends and talk to them all before they left to walk home. All in all it would be twenty to twenty five minutes after they were dismissed when they would arrive at home.

He rang her doorbell as she walked down the steps, her hair dripping wet. She was wearing a t-shirt and some jean shorts, with a small towel draped across her shoulders. She had just washed her hair about five minutes ago, she thought she would have some more time to get it dry before he came, but she remembered she was the only one to talk to people after school. So basically, she had no extra time.

She looked in a mirror for a brief second. _When did I ever check myself before seeing him?... well when did I ever start daydreaming about him for that matter… _She dismissed those thoughts from her mind, as she started to think about how she would start off the conversation about her parent's.

She opened the door as he took off his book bag and shoes and sat them at the door. He looked at her more coldly than he normally would have and walks past her without saying anything. He had sort of been offended that she held that from him… but decided he should drop it. He knew if he were in her position he wouldn't have said anything about it either… but still, it kind of…hurt.

She follows behind him into the living room as they sit down. Sasuke sat in a chair and she sat on the couch closest to the chair. She asks, "So did you have a good day?" She said, her hair was already halfway dry but she still dries it off with her towel.

"No."

"But it sounded like everyone had fun in homeroom with having a Sub and all."

"Well _you_ know, _I'm_ not _everyone_." He said dryly.

"True you aren't."

She was at a loss for words; it was her first time being like that around him. She didn't know what had changed between the two of them but something apparently had. _Maybe it's just because of the topic we know we have to talk about. _She thinks.

He could tell she didn't know how to bring it up, so he just decides to ask the question he wants to know. "So why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"What? I never told you or anyone a lie about my parents Sasuke." She looks at him sternly and he returns the look. He replies, "Then you didn't tell the whole truth. For example when you said, 'They're gone, like away, too bad I'm not sure where they went…'" He wasn't a talker but he was in fact a listener.

She says softly, "Wow, I said that all the way back in Chapter 6 and you remembered it?"

He asks, "Nani?"

(A/N: LOL!)

"Nothing, anyways, that wasn't a lie."

"Then what was it?"

"It was a misunderstanding on your part."

"How is that?" He looks at her questioningly.

"When I said, 'they're gone like away', that was me saying that they were dead. And when I said, 'too bad I'm not sure where they went', I meant between Heaven and Hell." She looks at him hoping that he would understand. It didn't really come out as a lie, but like he said earlier it wasn't the whole truth either.

He says, "You didn't lie but you knew that I wouldn't think of it in that way. For some reason… I didn't think that you would have-"

She cut him off, "Held a secret from you this long? I didn't really know hot to bring it up; it's not something that you can just bring up in a conversation."

He looks at her with his eyes closed, "I was gonna say I didn't think that you would have had such a painful past."

"Oh. Well, it wasn't that bad." She looks away from him, trying to keep the promise she made with him. "The three of them loved me very much. My parents did all they could do for me before they passed."

He didn't say anything, so she continues, as she removed the towel from around her shoulders, her hair was dry now. "They weren't work-a-holics or anything like that, so they were there for me whenever I needed them. It was on the day of Antaro's Art gallery when it happened. They got into a terrible car accident. It took my Father's life right away, to be in that accident and on the top of his illness that he already had in his lungs. My mother excessively bled and died in the ambulance before they could get her to the Emergency Room…... It was a nightmare to me and Ant. Just that morning they had told us 'Bye' and gave us hugs and were off to work. And after that we never saw them alive again. Not that much later Antaro was diagnosed with the same illness our father had fought all throughout his life. But he didn't make it either, as you already know."

Her eyes were watery now and red-brimmed. "So it's just me now." She smiles and closes her eyes, as she does, a tear falls. He had a terrible urge to go over and console her, but didn't quite know if she wanted to be, that was her reason for not telling anybody this secret after all, wasn't it? She didn't want people to pity her, or treat her differently.

She says to him, "So we talked! Glad that's over with now."

"Hn."

"You are too? I'm glad you listened to me and understood."

She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a halfway hug, as her cheek brushes against his. _It feels just a smooth and soft as my pillow. _His cheek made her think of her pillow, which made her think of her dream. _I'll keep that dream to myself._ She looks at him in straight in his eyes, it made her heart jump like it did in the dream. As he looked into hers he could still see that they were teary.

"Our promise doesn't count right now, all right? Just don't start crying hysterically or anything."

She laughs a little; as he stands up he pulls her towards him roughly, and into a warm hug. He could tell that she didn't like crying around anyone, that moment at school was probably hard for her. He could tell she was still holding back a little, even now when it was just the both of them there and no one else.

Her tears drop on the middle part of his upper arm, that's how much taller he is than her. She says, "It's so painful…" She says through her cries. "But I want to live the happy life they would have wanted me to live."

He let go of her first even though it felt as if she wanted to hold onto him longer than that. Although, he did know how to make up for it. He took her chin in his hand as he placed his lips onto hers. _They're just _

_as soft as last time… _They both thought. It was a sweet and gentle kiss; it was like a comforter in sort of a way. She very well loved this one as she just liked the other.

He let go of her chin as they both pulled away from the kiss. She plopped down on the couch smirking a little; she was no longer at a loss for words anymore. The tension was now gone.

He asks, narrowing his eyes at her, "Why are you smirking like that?"

"Cause you just up and kissed me out of nowhere, DUH."

He says back, "It was to console you; a friendly kiss is all it was."

"I thought the hug was to console me?" She grinned at him.

"Shut up."

Referring to the kiss she says, "You know you want another one."

"Not really." He says uninterested.

"Whatever Sasu kun." He was standing right next to the couch that she was on. She thinks of something. She asks, "So why didn't you eat lunch? Hmmm?"

"I told you already."

"Not the real reason."

"I wasn't hungry, is the real reason."

"Nopes, it's soo not. Me, your dear friend has mistakenly spoiled you with my great and awesome cooking skills and abilities. Well, I mean it's very nice you like my food so much… but you shouldn't Not eat lunch just cause I'M not there with the food!"

He looks at her curiously, "How'd you come up with that?"

"I thought it through today after you told me, I'm smart Sasuke kun."

"_Sure_ you are." He says sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

She gets up off of the couch and goes into the kitchen. She comes back out with an obento box and hands it to him. "You made it for me?" He says with mock enthusiasm looking at her seriously. "I didn't want you to not eat lunch two days in a row."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I did, besides there was nothing else to do."

"Well… thanks."

_Dear friend… _He thought. They had never once talked about the time they both said they wanted to be something more than friends. It was in fact no problem for him that they never brought it up. He knew he liked her; everyone knew that, even she did, but, it'd probably be weird if they were an actual couple. Though his liking for her grew stronger everyday that they were apart or together.

With her it made no difference whether they were a couple or not. They were normally always around each other and that was enough for her. Every time her hear leapt, skipped, or jumped it'd be because of him. She would either see him smirking at her from across the room or if he was extremely close to her. She liked him more and more every day as well.

He put the box horizontally in his book bag so it wouldn't spill. Kayase was standing there at the door with him as he slung his book bag over his shoulders and put his shoes on and walks out of the door. She says, "Bye Sasuke kun... Oh wait you forgot something!"

He was halfway down her sidewalk that was in the front of her house. He turned around confused, he didn't know what he left behind, but obviously he had forgot something. When he arrived on the doorstep, he asks, "What did I forget?" She looked at him shyly before she stood up on her toes and kissed him on his lips, it was a short one but he liked it because she engaged it this time.

He walked away grinning. She says loudly, "Told you, you wanted another one!"

"It seemed as if _you _wanted another one more than me." She smiles as he walks away.

He thinks, _What can I say? I love her taste._ He referred it to her lips and her cooking.

She thinks, _I can help it if you're irresistible._ She closed the door behind her.

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXO**

**OMG!! When she said at first "You know you want another one." I used that from when I betted with my BF that he couldn't go without kissing me for a month. So we were walking to class holding hands and stuff. And he was like "I can go without it, but can you?" "I can but… you know you want another one." AND HE GOT MAD! LOL!! And I ended up kissing him two days afterward, lol. **

**Well enough with my story. Haha. Please review!**


	14. Sickness

**Thanks for the review! And for the people that currently added this story to their favorites! Thanks very much! I'm glad that people like my story!**

**Onto the next chapter!**

**XPXOXOXOXOPXOXOXPXOXOXOPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXO**

**Earlier in the Month **

It was now November, the time when the sun sets earlier and a cold front is always in the weather forecast. Sasuke and Kayase were headed to school.

"Why aren't you wearing a real coat Sasuke kun?"

He stuffs his hands down in his pockets as he replies to her stubbornly, "This_ is_ a real coat."

She had on a pea coat and a scarf, while all he had on was a sweat jacket and a scarf that wasn't even wrapped around his neck tightly. He looks over to her and sees she's wearing her scarf the exact same way as him. He puts his hand in front of her so she would stop, which she did.

She looks at him confused, "Nani?"

He turns toward her and turns her so that she would face him. He grabs one end of her scarf as he throws it around her neck so it covered up the front part of her neck. He steps closer to her and tucks some of her scarf into the front of her jacket.

"It wouldn't be good if you were to get sick." He said expressionless but in a thoughtful way.

She blushes; she liked moments like these a lot since they didn't happen that often, when he said something that showed that he cared about her well-being. She thinks, _He cares about if I get sick, but doesn't even think of the possibility of him getting sick. Such a dummy._

She smiled at him as he looks away from her and back on to the road. "Come on, let's get going." He says. They start walking on again as she looks at him, "I really do think that you could get sick if you continue to wear only that."

"You worry too much, I've only gotten sick once…. And it won't happen again."

She rolls her eyes at him in annoyance from him being so stubborn, he glares back at her. She asks, "Are you glaring at me cause I rolled my eyes at you?"

"Hn."

She rolls her eyes again to make him get madder as he hits her in her forehead roughly. He smirks at her before he takes off running. She runs after him as she yells, "Come back here you idiot!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXO**

**2 ½ Weeks Later**

Sasuke's mother sits on the side of his bed, he has his face turned away from her. She held a thermometer in her hand that read 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit.

(A/N: I don't know who lives where, but in the U.S. that's pre-tee high temperature.)

He thinks, _She won't let me live this down. _He sighs. It was the day before Thanksgiving so thankfully he wouldn't be missing a day of school. His Mother had told his Father earlier before he left off for work.

She turned off the thermometer and put it on his bedside table. She asks, "So what do you want?" She was really referring to food. He knew she was and he sported a disgusted face, it went back to normal as he said, "The phone."

"What? You can't talk on the phone right now, you need your rest."

"Then _you_ can call her." He said annoyed.

"Call who? Who's her?" His mother says kind of hurt that he didn't want her to take care of him.

"What other girl could there possibly be?" He says irritated. "_Kayase_." His mother asks, "What do you want me to tell her?" _It's no point in arguing with him_, she thought defeated, _he's very strong willed, that Sasuke._

"That…" He sighs, "I need her to put her 'awesome' cooking abilities to work." He knew that his mother wouldn't say it like that, she would just tell her straight out that he was sick. _Good thing too_, He thought, _cause if she said it the way that I did she might get confused_. He smirked through all the sickness that he felt, he really did feel horrible.

She nods as she stands in his doorway about to leave. He says barely audible, "Mother?"

"Yes Sasuke?" She turns around towards him.

He had noticed that she was hurt when he said he wanted Kayase. And so, he decided to make her feel better about it he would say something that he knew from his heart. He says, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "This isn't meant to hurt you… that isn't my goal. I just… want her by my side cause I know that she really does… " He looks away from her, "Care for me."

She nods again, her eyes teary from having her youngest son talking like that. He thinks, _What the hell is this sickness doing to me? I just freaking told her something about my personal life! I hate being sick! Damn!_

She exits his room, she thinks, "I think my Sasuke is starting to fall in love."

He thinks, _Now she'll think I'm in love with her or something! I'm not even close…! At least… that's what I tell myself anyway. _He lays face down in his pillow. _I don't! I just like her… I said I wouldn't be like Gaara!_

She looks through the Caller I.D. and sees her number; she punches it into the phone and presses talk.

**XOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOPXOXOXOXOXPXOPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXO**

At Kayase's house she's drinking a hot cup of cocoa with marshmallows on the surface of it. She was talking to Sakura and Ino about the Maury episode they all were watching. Exactly! Nothing else better to do…

(A/N: Disclaimer - Once again I don't own Maury)

Ino says, "I think the girl in the yellow is the prettiest."

Sakura says, "No the one in the blue is."

"As if Sakura!" Ino snaps back.

Kayase says, "I'm at a mood point."

Sakura and Ino say, "You _would_ be."

"What do you mean by that?!" She says into the phone loudly.

Maury has the envelope of the girl who the audience voted as the prettiest. And whoever's number he pulls out wins the whole contest. "The winner is Contestant Number 3!" The T.V. shows a girl in a pink top with jeans.

Kayase says, "Heeey! That's who _I_ was gonna pick!!" She points at the screen.

Ino says, "Sure it was." She rolls her eyes.

Sakura adds, "Oh yeah right! You say that now, after the results!"

"Noooo seriously-"

Maury says, "We have a surprise too."

Ino asks, "Huh? I wonder what?"

Maury says, "These are all guys!"

The camera man shows headshots of all of them.

The all scream, "OH MY GOSH!! THAT'S CREEPY AND AMAZING!"

Kayase says, "That's crazy! Some of them look EXACTLY like girls!"

Ino says, "This is weird. Now you can't even tell between a guy with a sex change and the real thing."

Kayase's cell phone rings, it was Sasuke's ringer. She looks at her phone smiling. She says, "Hold on guys, I have a call waiting."

Ino says, "I bet it's Sasuke."

"Most likely." Sakura replies.

Kayase puts down her house phone. She says, "Hello?" A woman's voice says, "Kayase san?" She takes the phone off of her ear for a second and looks at it confused. She puts it back to her ear. "Yes?"

"Hi, this is Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh! Hi, uhm, what's going on?" She asks confused.

"I'm calling because Sasuke's sick."

"He is?" She asks worried. "Yes, and from how he puts it, he wants to know if you'll cook him something?" "

Oh, yes, I will."

"Thank you Kayase san."

"No problem, your welcome."

She picks her house phone back up, she says to Ino and Sakura, "Sasuke's sick."

Ino says, "Doesn't surprise me, you told him to wear a bigger coat."

Kayase says, "Well I'm gonna cook him something."

Sakura says, "Awh, I did that for Gaara once." She smiles to herself as her and Ino hang up with Kayase and start to talk about other things.

She thinks, _What would he want? _She takes a can out of her pantry. _This is it._ About fifth teen to twenty minutes later she arrives at his house, Itachi opens the door his face didn't show he was surprised but his voice did.

"Kayase san how'd you know-"

"You're Mother called me."

"Oh."

He took her coat and scarf from her and put them in the closet, as she placed the soup on the steps while she took off her shoes. She stands up with the soup. Itachi says, "Sasuke should be glad he has you." She blushes and asks, "Nande?"

"Cause when we get sick our Mother cooks us home made remedies that are terribly disgusting instead of soup." She giggles and asks, "Where's his room?" "Down the hall and to the left."

"Kay, thanks." She walks down the hall and to the left. She sees him laying on his bed, his face normally looked a milky creamy color, but he was now pale. It was her first time seeing him look so… out of it.

"Sasuke kuuun." She says smiling in his doorway. He looks at her as she walks into his room and sits on his bed next to him. With her free hand she feels his forehead and neck. _He feels really hot._ She asks, "Are you okay?" "As okay as any sick person can get."

He sits up taking the soup and spoon from her hands.

"Hn."

"Your welcome."

He opened the lid of it and took in the aroma of his favorite soup; Tomato soup. She fixates her eyes on him as he starts to eat, but as he continued to eat more and more her eyes drifted away from him and looked around his whole room. As he finished she got up from his bed and looked at a picture on his wall.

He thinks, _I didn't realize how hungry I was. Ungh… she's looking at that picture._

"AWH! You and Naruto were so small and cute!" She smiles turning around to him. He was laying back down in the bed under his covers again looking her way. She looks at him worried, it was weird seeing him look so sick, it was kind of… painful for her to see; she didn't like to see anyone she cared for hurting in any kind of way.

He says, "I'm surprised you're not saying, 'I told you so.'" She asks crossly, "Why would I?" He just continues to look at her not saying anything, she continues, "This isn't a time to mock you when you're feeling bad…. Now… after you feel better is a different story." She grins at him as he rolls his eyes at her.

He asks, "So what were you doing before you came over here?"

"Watching Maury and talking to Sakura and Ino."

"That's the dumbest show anyone could ever watch."

"Maury's a good show."

"It's not."

"You are very sick and delusional right now. You probably forgot what you were even talking about."

"I'm not delusional Kayase."

"Whatever."

She felt his head again as he grabs her hand before it can touch his neck. He says, "Stop worrying, it'll be gone by tomorrow." "You told me not to worry before and now you have a fever."

"No big deal."

"It is a big deal you idiot." He looks up at her worried face. "Such a big head." He plucks the side of her head grinning, changing the subject. She drops the worried look and smiles, "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me."

"You better be glad you're sick."

"You wouldn't hit me even if I wasn't sick."

"Shut up and go to sleep!" She gets up from his bedside. He looks at her needless to say almost in the exact same manner that she looked at him in the movies. He thinks, _Her eyes held a gaze as if she needed me. Now she'll see that right now… I need her…_

The intensity of his gaze made her heart beat tremendously fast. It wasn't just like her gaze because he wasn't as emotional as she was, but just him showing any type of emotion was just enough to show that he really did want her to stay there. She didn't figure out that he thought that he _needed_ her, just wanted her to stay.

"All right I'll stay."

He closes his eyes as she puts her hand into his, he holds onto hers gently as he starts to drift into sleep. He says, "Aren't you glad you can return the favor?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're _my_ nurse now."

She smirks, "Yeah I am glad I can return the favor Mr. Nurse." He frowned in displeasure from that name just like he did the first time she called him that when he helped her with her ankle in the Nurse's office. He laid down on his back and went to sleep after that talk, later on she tried to get up and leave. But he refused to let go of her hand even though he was sleeping. His Mother and Itachi even came in and tried to pry his hand open from around hers but it wouldn't budge, but he still held her hand gently. It was weird they all thought that he could have such a tight hold on it but not be hurting her hand. She decided to give up and ended up putting her head down on his stomach gently and soon fell asleep.

But later on she did go back to her house and the next day Sasuke got over his horrible cold. He had Thanksgiving with his family, as she had Thanksgiving with Tsurai, her Aunt, and Uncle and everybody was all happy cause they got to eat like pigs.

**XOXOXOXOXOPXXOPXOXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXOXOXXOXPXOXOX**

**Seriously though, that was an actual Maury episode! Me and best friend watched it like 1 or two years ago. I just decided to incorporate it since I already said they liked the Maury show. Plus it was a complete shocker for us too! This story only has… like what? Maybe… 5 chapters left then it'll be done! I might add another though, but only if I feel like it… which I might. LOL.**

**Review please! **


	15. New Year's

**AN UPDATE! I know finally right? Well I hope you like the chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOX**

They were having the big party over at Sasuke's house out of a turn of events.

Flashback: 

_Kayase says, "We always have stuff over my house! Let's go over someone else's house for a change!" Hinata nods, "That'll be nice." Naruto grabs Hinata's shoulders taking her by surprise. As she looks back over her shoulder he says, "Right! I agree with Hinata!"_

_Ino rolls her eyes at Naruto as she looks over at Shikamaru, he gives her a lazy glance back with a small grin. She asks, "So who's house?"_

_Ten Ten shakes her head no, "Not mine that's for sure." Shikamaru says, "I would say my house but I knowI won't feel like cleaning up afterwards."_

_Sakura smacks her teeth at his remark, "You are __so__ lazy."_

"_Thanks for the compliment." He retorts as Gaara gives off a mean glare for responding back to Sakura that way._

_Sasuke says, "I'll do it since no one is stepping up to the plate, plus I'm tired of all the arguing." He sports an annoyed face._

_Everyone smiles at him for taking up the job. Sakura says, "We'll pitch in and get the stuff, but you have to get the decorations done." He sits up alarmed, "What?!"_

_Kayase puts a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. She says, "I'll help you, no problem." He looks up at her relieved. He thinks, __**If she wasn't here I wouldn't know what to do..**_

Flashback Ends

Sasuke's House

Kayase looks around the whole first floor in which they decorated. _They _included her, Sasuke, his mother, and even sometimes Itachi. She smiles at the great outcome of how it all came together.

She says, "I really like the way it came out."

"Hn." Meaning: 'I could care less.'

He asks, "When is everybody coming over?"

"At like 9:30, 10 o'clock, that gives us some time."

"Some time? Lots of time it's only 8:30."

"well that gives you time to shower." She waves her hand in front of her face as if saying he stinks. He looks at her almost as if he could be angry with her, but that was almost downright impossible for him. He asks, "What're you going to do while I'm in there?"

She grins a little, "You're acting as if this is the first time I've been over your house and haven't been alone for some minutes."

"Hn."

"I'll be okay."

"Whatever." He walks around the corner and down the hall to his bedroom, as she turns the television on. As soon as she does that she can hear his water running for his shower. She lies down on the couch, still watching the show that she turned it on to. Though it really wasn't entertaining her the way that it was supposed to do.

Se could hear his water stop running now as she drifted off into a little nap when the vibration of her phone made her wake up. It was a reminder saying that she had to play a certain game on her cell phone. She finally had something fun to do with her time.

A few minutes later Sasuke came from around the corner to see her playing a game on her cell phone. He sits down next to her looking at what she was playing. He presses her thumb and makes her mess up and her balloon pop, which makes her have to start over. She looks up at him dangerously.

"Now WHY would you DO that?" She asks hostilely.

"It's just a game, calm down." He says.

"Whatever." She says back to him as she starts her game back up, it was now 9:15. She had finished the level she wanted to beat by 9:25 but there was still one level left to beat. She looks over at Sasuke, she asks, "Do you want to play?" She raises her cell phone slightly up.

"Hn." He takes the cell phone from her grasp and starts to play the game up from level one to level six the last level.

It was now 9:35.

Kayase says frantically, "Press up, up UP!" Sasuke continually presses up, focusing on the task at hand. Then his balloon pops from a bird that flew in from nowhere. Kayase rests her head on his arm. "Stupid game. GOSH!"

The doorbell rings.

She says, "My inspiration's been smashed so much that I can't bare to get up!"

Sasuke gets up to open the dorr to find Sakura and Gaara standing in his doorway. Sakura asks, "why's her inspiration been smashed?" Sasuke thinks, _They could hear her all the way out there?_

He replies, "Because we can't get past level 6 on this game on her cell phone." She shakes her head. Gaara says, "Sounds like her."

Sakura walks up to the couch Kayase was sitting on and extends her arm out. Kayase hands her the cell phone as she starts to play the game. As more and more people start to drift in and the time was getting later everyone had at least played the game once. It was now 11 o'clock and everyone had grown frustrated with the game. Well except for the two people that hadn't arrived yet.

The doorbell rang, everyone except Gaara and Sasuke were surrounding Naruto, who was on the fifth level of the game and doing fine. Sasuke got up and opened the door to see a nagging Ino obviously pestering Shikamaru.

"See! Look! We're the last one's here!"

"Yeah? So what?"

"We're late by like two hours Shika!"

"Nobody cares but you, it's not like we missed the whole New Year's thing, so troublesome."

They walk in to see everyone in a crowd around the couch. Then as Naruto's last balloon pops on level 6 everyone lets out a frustrated sigh. Ino looks at everyone weirdly as she grabs Shikamaru's hand and pulls him over to where everyone else stood as Sasuke walked and sat back down himself.

She asks, "What's going on?"

Kayase responds, "We're trying to beat this level on my cell phone, for this game called Air Balloon: Pop." Shikamaru yawns as he lets go of Ino's hand to cover up his mouth. He says, "Let me try." Ten Ten had ended up dying and so she handed the cell phone over to him.

"Thanks."

He starts off at level 1, the same as everyone else, but completes in a faster time.

It was now 11:30.

He's on level 6 now with one balloon left. He had ended up dying on this level with his other two balloons and he was determined not to let happen again. He dodged what he knew was coming with ease. And in an effort to make it to the landing safely he had to quickly press the up, down, and right arrows to dodge all of the incoming birds…

And this time he….

SUCCEEEDED! And he made it to the landing safely. The screen on the cellphone read, 'Level 6 completed. Easy mode finished.'

Neji says, "Easy mode?! They define that as easy?"

Ino says sarcastically, "Now that looked like a fun game."

Everyone including the three who only played it one time; Hinata, Gaara, and Sasuke gave her mean glares. And she immediately backed down.

Kayase says, "You don't know how much suffering that game put us through tonight! You just don't know!" She says emotionally as Ten Ten pats her on her back. Sasuke grins at her over-reacting scene.

It was now 11:45.

Sakura looks at a clock. She says, "Fifteen minutes to go till we hit the New Year!" Everyone starts to smile as they look through the things that everyone brought with them. Some people put on hats while some girls put on tiaras. Some people pull out whistles while some pull out noise makers.

Both Sasuke and Gaara hardly had any celebration items on. Even though Sakura had put a hat on Gaara's head and Kayase through a whistle with a string around Sasuke's neck. As Kayase did that he looks up at her expressionless with his head resting upon his hand.

She smiles at him as she runs her hand through his soft raven hair. She asks, "What's wrong?" He looks up at her and as he looks at her smile he can't help himself but to give off a smirk.

Deep down, he could feel it happening.

What happening you ask?

Kayase exclaims, "OH! Only a minute left!" Everyone starts to count down as they all get up out their seats. They all say in unison, "10, 9, 8…"

Sauke looks at Kayase who's smiling just as bright as always.

"7, 6, 5…"

He thinks, _I think I might be…_

"4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!" And everyone goes crazy except for the obvious two. And everything was happening so fast, but Sasuke could only see it in slow motion. As he looked at Kayase it seemsed as if they were the only two people in the whole room.

He finishes his thought, _Falling for her…_

Kayase runs over to him and hugs him. She says throughout all of the noise, "I'm glad I spent my New year's with you." He hugs her back halfway, "I'm glad I spent mine with you too."

**XOXOXOXPXPXOXOXOXOXOPXPXOXOXOXXOPXOPXOXO**

**CUTENESS! Well, at least I thought it was cute! I was gonna do Christmas but I didn't want to offend anyone who didn't celebrate it, I don't think New Years is offensive to anyone's religion is it? Sorry if it is though! Read & Review please.**


	16. Easy Breezy Kite Day

**Updates!! Today is a wonderful day. Ah Ah AH. Thank you for your reviews!! I'm happy that people still read this story. I love my reviewers.**

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXXO**

It was March the very windy month since it was so windy they all decided on going to the park. On their quest to go to the park they all decided to bring kites with them, even though some of them had never worked a kite in all of their lives. They also decided to bring a picnic cloth and some sandwiches.

All of them were able to go except for Sakura, Gaara, Ten Ten, and Neji. Neji and Ten Ten both were in the same class and had to do a project. And Gaara wasn't up for going to the park so Sakura wasn't going to go without him so she stayed with him.

Naruto and Hinata ended up buying a kite that was a very vibrant orange. It stood out a lot when compared to the other two. Shikamaru and Ino's was a deep purple a very pretty color but not bright at all. Lastly, Sasuke and Kayase's had a variety of colors on it, blue, red, silver, and black. But even though they had a lot of colors it still couldn't top that neon-ish orange those two had.

They put their bags and the blanket up against a tree that they were by as they all started to set up their kites. Sasuke sat up their kite since Kayase tried but failed miserably, when she tried to do it she ended up almost ripping the fabric that's when Sasuke took it away from her hostile and started to put it together.

Ino of course had to put their's together because the ever so lazy guy didn't feel like doing it. And wanted to get in some cloud gazing before he messed with a stupid kite. Besides he had never flown a kite before, but with his IQ he could've put it together anyway.

Between Naruto and Hinata, Hinata was the inexperienced one so Naruto had to put it together while she just sat their watching him and explained to her how to put it together so that she would know if she ever wanted to put one together.

Kayase says, "Oh you got it together Sasu kun!"

He hands it to her so she could fly it, so she throws it up in the air and it dives back into the ground its tail flailing around. It had hardly got any air and she wasn't running with it or trying anything else, she just simply stood there after throwing it up like it would just stay in the air.

Sasuke sighs, "I thought you just didn't know how to put one together. You don't know how to fly it either do you?"

She smiles and scratches her head, "No, not yet anyway."

"Come here." He says to her, he tells her to stand where he was while he ran over to get the kite from where it just fell.

"Shika get your lazy butt up!" Ino turns around and yells at Shikamaru. He gets up groggily and stand next to her, he says, "I don't know how to do this Ino."

She smiles, "Don't worry I'll show you." He looks at her now waiting for the tutorial. She throws the kite up in the sky as the wind starts to blow around a little more and starts to run with it and lets some of the string lift the kite higher and higher in the sky. As she starts to see that it's stable enough she puts the string through a holder so the kite won't go up any higher. She puts the holder into Shikamaru's hands as she grabs onto the both of them.

She says, "If you want it to go higher undo the string holder and roll it back towards you, but if you want it to come in a little bit roll it up towards the kite. But don't let go or all hope is lost."

He looks at her confused.

"The kite will fly away from all of the wind."

"Oh, what a drag. Hey you know Ino, I could probably sit down with this."

"Yeah, you can but most people stand."

He ignores her comment, "And if I sit down and look up at it I can still see the clouds peering from behind it."

"Yup." She says as he sits down and he sits down beside her.

After Sasuke runs back to her with the kite he gives her the holder, as he goes to the kite and throws it up in the air. He runs back over to her and puts his hands on top of hers as she starts to blush and they start to back up letting the string roll out and the kite go up.

He says to her, "Now that's how you do it Kaya chan."

She looks over her shoulder at him. "Kaya chan?"

He puts his face close to hers and says, "Sasu kun?"

She hunches her shoulders as she turns around. "I guess it can't be helped then." He lets go of her hands as she looks over her shoulder at him again. He knew what she was thinking.

_Why'd he let go?_

He responded by saying, "You've got it, you don't need me anymore."

"Yes I do. I do need you!" She said with a little more emotion than he thought she should have used just for talking about help with a kite. That led him to think that she maybe she really meant that she needed him with her.

"All right, I'll stay then, but flying a kite really _is_ easy."

He walked back over and put his hands on top of hers and it made her smile again as she rested the back of her head on his chest. She mutters, "I really do need you… Sasuke."

He looks down at her and says into her hair, "And I'll always be here for you."

Naruto and Hinata had just gotten their kite in to the sky when they saw Sasuke and Kayase holding onto their kite together, hand over top of the others. Hinata said quietly, "They're so cute together."

Naruto says, "I wouldn't say cute. More like awesome together!!"

Ino laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder as he pointed out to her the clouds that interested him the most. And she pointed out to him the ones that interested her the most. And for the most part they had a pretty good day.

Except for when it was time to eat. By the time they wanted to eat all of their food was gone. While they had stopped over one of their larger friend's house to see if he wanted to accompany him he had eaten up all of the food while their backs were turned or taken it all out. While they had been waiting for his answer he had written a note for them and put it in their basket.

As Kayase went to reach in after he, Choji, told her to wait until they got to the park to read it. For if they read it now they wouldn't have the same outlook on it.

They all read the note.

_**Hey Kayase chan! Thanks for the food I know you're a wonderful cook and I can't wait to eat all of this food!! Thanks everyone for coming over to my house, **_it_** wouldn't have been possible if you all didn't think about me as such a good friend!**_

Naruto and Ino the maddest of them all, both of the angriest looks upon their faces. Ino yells, "I can't believe he did that!" Shikamaru says, "I can, he'll do anything for good food. Kayase you should take that as a compliment."

She smiles, feeling honored, "I should, shouldn't I?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at her. He was waiting for that food and to now see that the fat kid took it all from under all of their noses made him and everybody else except for Kayase very disappointed.

Naruto says, "That fat Choji!! How dare he steal our food!!"

Hinata says, "You know we could all just go and get something off the dollar menu."

Naruto says, tears streaming down his face, "It's not the same as having Kayase's well hand made cooked meal."

Shikamaru nods, "Very true."

Ino says, "Well let's pack everything up."

Everyone starts to pack up their kites and folding the blankets up while Sasuke takes Kayase over to the side. She smiles at him as she asks, "What Sasu kun?"

He moves in closer to her, he says, "If I can't taste what the cook has cooked I should at least be able to taste the cook."

(A/N: SO TOTALLY OOC! But so totally hot! You can't tell me you wouldn't fall to pieces if Sasuke said that to you with his ever so cool demeanor.)

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOPXOXO**

**You can guess the rest, I know you some of you perverted kids can. But NO they didn't go far or anything!! I mean their in a PARK for goodness sakes!! And this is teen rated!! Who do you think I am?! GOSH! It was just a simple kissie… a frenchy one. Har. Har. Har. Mahn… I gotta stop laughing like that!! Read and review please!**

**BTW tis only one or two chapters left!!**


End file.
